


离岛

by yzkbunny



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzkbunny/pseuds/yzkbunny
Summary: 每个人都是一座岛，他的心事很安全。外面风浪大作，内里的伤痕也积久成疾，这世间没有不朽的岛屿。当这座岛屿终究化为乌有，是收敛锋芒、囿于墙角，还是迎上疼痛、热烈生活？
Relationships: Ricardo "Kaká" Izecson dos Santos Leite/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

浴室的水龙头没有拧紧，滴答，滴答，水珠清晰地敲落在陶瓷洗漱池内，一颗颗坠落后被破碎的声响，在LM群岛盛夏燥热的午后，显得分外鲜明。  
Ricardo Leite把自己浸在一缸就要冷掉的温水里，他缓缓下沉，只露出鼻尖，波纹紊乱的水面将他原本深邃的五官冲刷到几近模糊。  
他像是睡着了，又似乎，在重历那场于一年多前开启并一直未曾落幕的噩梦。  
粘滞的静默吞噬着时间，他的气息，也似乎被细细的水流淹没，他扶在浴缸边沿的手指，好久了，竟纹丝未动。  
可是为什么，那一连串本该腐朽、烂掉的陈年旧事，恍然间变得生猛起来，化成一潭沉滞而腥臭的烂泥，在他的大脑里汩汩搅动。  
在他前二十六年的人生里，他一路顺风顺水，众人抬爱，直到二十七岁那年，命运突然急转，轮盘忽然逆向。  
那年，他还不到二十八岁，可他似乎再也无法拿出令人惊羡的作品，无论是设计提案，还是插画草稿，无一不被他的直属上司José Mourinho接连否定。  
甚至，José Mourinho冰冷坚硬的眼神还会闪现在他的梦境里：“Ricardo，我欣赏你的天分和专业，但是这些，都不是我想要的。”  
他被自己一向擅长且热爱的事业无情搁置，三月，半年，一年，时间说久不久，却足够让人心变意冷，比如他深爱多年的女友Caroline Celico，后者不再用仰慕的眼神追随于他，不再主动拨来电话，不再把香水味留在他家，然后，她在他与José Mourinho最后一次激烈且无果的交锋后，先行一步，单方面在社交媒体上宣告了分手。  
José Mourinho带领着他的精英团队，一路所向披靡，声名煊赫。  
Caroline Celico没有退还他送她的订婚戒指，她的眼妆和香水一夜变浓，一头扎进夜夜的笙歌和舞步。  
于是Ricardo Leite意识到一件残忍的事实，无论在哪里，无论之于谁，都没有属于他的位置了。  
起居室的老式电话机开始播放被他漏掉的来电，他的同乡，也是岛上Sea Salt & Garden的老板，Thiago Silva，提醒他不要忘记下午店里的绘画体验课程。  
哗的一声，他破水而出，将那股冷暗的泥潭重新压回了心底，他拾起一块干净的薄毯裹住身体，站在浴室的镜面前，怔怔地看向自己。  
他收回了触向储物柜内药瓶的左手，拾起剃须刀，将新冒的胡茬刮到清爽干净。

这是Andriy Shevchenko完整假期的倒数第三日。  
身为FI+ Group的合伙人兼市场总监，同时也是一位众人皆知的工作狂，Andriy Shevchenko极少主动申请休假，这次假期，还是FI+ Group的老板Filippo Inzaghi不听劝说强行批给他的，他百般推脱未果，只能在上班的最后一天加订了前往LM群岛的机票、船票并预订了住宿。  
Andriy Shevchenko用七日时间游遍了主岛和附属岛屿。  
尽管时值炎夏，游人却不多也不少，除了蜿蜒迷人的海岸线、由黑石或白沙筑成的梦幻沙滩，Andriy Shevchenko还记住了这里遍地而生的百里香和爱神木，以及LM群岛既不过分喧嚣、也无那般清冷的氛围，这是一种难得的舒适和恬淡，令人心安又稳妥。  
倒数第三日，他骑着租来的自行车随意游荡，直至日落西沉，碎掉的日光在海面铺下一片浓重的橘黄，他停在了Sea Salt & Garden被灯串和植物簇拥的招牌前。  
他径直走向吧台，向Thiago Silva要了一杯岛上独有的、由爱神木酿成的烈酒，就在等待的间隙，他将目光向左，轻轻一瞟。  
一位看上去还很年轻的先生占据了吧台的角落，他白色衬衫的袖子撂至手肘，露出优美而利落的手臂线条，身旁摊开着一盒凌乱的彩铅，而他握笔的右手，正以某种神秘的节律轻巧挥动着，笔尖所及之处，流淌出同他那张面孔一样，明媚又动人的线条。  
Andriy Shevchenko对这场初遇一直记忆犹新，他不记得Thiago Silva何时将那杯酒水推至眼前，他甚至记不清第一口喝下去的味道，他只记得，静坐在角落里的那位好看的先生，和他周身散发而出的淡淡绒光。  
Thiago Silva走向那位先生，显然他们相熟，他接过他递来的画纸，神色在眉眼间飞动：“店里夏日特供主题的菜单和海报总算有了着落。Kakazin，你真是我的救星。”  
被唤作“Kakazin”的先生浅浅一笑，有条不紊地将散落在吧台的彩铅和画纸一一理好。  
一杯烈酒下肚的Andriy Shevchenko从耳膜上感到一阵鼓噪，他捏着酒杯，移到了那位先生隔壁的座位。  
“嗨，你是店里的人？还是，岛上的游客？”  
对方只是笑笑。  
“我看到你画画了，我喜欢你线条的力度和选用的配色。”虽然Andriy Shevchenko实际上只是朦朦胧胧地瞄了个大概，而且关于线条和配色的说辞，几乎都仰赖于他的临场发挥，但是他发誓，当时，他所有的目光，全都落在了对方的身上。  
“谢谢。”看起来，对方的性格比较慢热，还很惜字如金。  
Andriy Shevchenko将一杯调好的酒饮推给对方：“请你喝的。”  
这位年轻的先生终于转开面孔：“谢谢。不过，我不喝酒的。”  
Andriy Shevchenko盯住对面那双漆黑的眼瞳：“我特意让你朋友调的，口味清爽，几乎没有什么度数，试试看？”  
终于，对方端起酒杯，小心地抿下一口，然后轻微皱了皱眉。  
几分钟后，Andriy Shevchenko终于相信对方所说的关于他不喝酒的言论，因为他生生地看见，对方的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度刷刷变红，先前还清澈的眼神开始透出一丝极为轻浅的迷蒙。  
Andriy Shevchenko在那个夜晚第二次发誓，最初，他真的只是想带他出去吹吹风、解解酒。  
只不过最后，他还是跌跌撞撞地，楼扶着，将对方带到了他下榻的民宿。

被一小口调制酒就弄得头昏脑涨的年轻先生，在Andriy Shevchenko的床铺上拱动了几下，最后，像是寻得了一处最柔软舒适的位置，开始用绒绒的脑袋轻蹭着已经被Andriy Shevchenko睡软的被子。  
Andriy Shevchenko心底最绵软的那处，放佛被幼年动物的小爪轻轻一挠，悸悸而动，他顺着被对方压出的褶皱倒向床铺，试探着，吻上对方微烫的嘴唇。  
对方没有推开他，更确切地说，只是软软地碰了碰他的肩胛，而且就在他的嘴唇贴上来后，轻轻地笑出了声音。  
“笑什么呢，难不成，这是你第一次接吻？”  
“也没说错，确实是第一次，跟男人接吻。”又一波笑意从对方泛红的眼角散开。  
“好巧，我也是。”Andriy Shevchenko不再退却，他用一只手按住对方的后脑，压向自己的方向，舌尖绕过对方的舌身，触到了舌头的根部。  
而他腾出的另一只手，则解开了自己和对方上身的纽扣和下身的拉链。  
对方像是被他一气呵成的操作弄得更加晕头转向：“你可真不像第一次和男人。”  
“你等下就知道了。”Andriy Shevchenko佯装淡定，他本是来LM群岛度假的，根本没有料到会有这样的一个夜晚，而且是与一位才认识不超过一小时的男子度过的夜晚，身边根本没有专用的润滑，他抓起一管乳液，在手心挤出一大团。  
直到他的手指笨拙又冒失地在对方的身体里探索，搅得对方倒吸凉气，想必对方终于相信了他方才的叙述。  
他又重新压上自己的亲吻，从眼睛、鼻尖到嘴角，又从颈项、胸口到腹下，等到对方彻底松软下来，他才将自己那股灼热难耐的欲望扎进那具奶油冻糕般的身体。  
对方微张的口中，吟出一息轻叹，又紧紧地，将手臂攀上他的肩背，而他，则全凭如浪潮般汹涌澎湃的欲望本能，经由他与他微带痛感与酸涩的连接处，掀起一阵连一阵愈演愈密的侵袭。  
当快感攀至顶点，他脑内的神经忽然断裂成一片煞白，他的吻，像细密的雨点，浇满了身下人红晕未退的面孔，而他的手，下意识地将对方的臀部抬起，他私心地想让自己射出的全部体液，一滴不剩地，留存在对方的身体里。  
随后是Andriy Shevchenko的第三次发誓，他原以为自己是一个理智多于冲动的人，不泛滥欲望，不滥用情感。  
可是现实就是如此玄妙，所有的规则和约束，都在今夜，因为这个在他身下喘息的年轻男人，被逐一打破。  
他也几乎不加任何思索就将对方翻了个身，再次深入到那具他一刻也不想离开的身体，他想，迷乱与癫狂，一定是自己今夜无可辩驳的注脚。

Andriy Shevchenko被一阵兀自刮入的暖风吹醒，他眯着眼，读出了钟表上的时间，这一觉，竟然睡过了正午。  
他用掌心触摸着另外的半张床铺，那个人早早就离开了，躺睡的位置早已失去温度，只依稀残存着白衬衫上干净的肥皂味，和一丁点切碎了的青柠皮的芳香。  
他还在床头摸索到了一张遗落的画纸，画中人光裸着脊背，拥枕而眠，初起的日光，将他散落在亚麻色枕罩上的半长发染成深浅不一的金色。  
他不知不觉笑了，他从背脊的线条、左肩的纹身和泛金的发色，认出了画里的人就是自己。  
他收好画纸，洗漱，穿衣，匆匆煮了杯咖啡然后喝掉，赶着出了门。  
夏日午后的光阴，炙热而悠长，游客们大多喜欢翻躺在沙滩上或浸泡在海水中，打发着悠闲到有些无聊的时光。  
故而，Sea Salt & Garden的客人只有寥寥数位，海风被艳阳烤暖，穿堂而过，时间似乎停滞在某一点，然后被拉扯得黏腻绵长。  
Andriy Shevchenko摘下墨镜，向一位顶着一头卷毛、靠在吧台发呆的服务生打听起来：”请问，昨晚在这个位置、给你们绘制菜单和海报的那位年轻先生，他现在在么？“  
卷毛服务生的眼睛立刻亮了起来：“哦？你是谁？找他有事吗？”  
“我约了他为我绘制肖像，昨晚，就在这个位置。”Andriy Shevchenko尽量编了一个听上去没有那么扯淡的理由。  
卷毛服务生抬起眉毛，神色中掺杂着了然于心的微妙：“你是来找Kaka'的吧。”  
“啊......”  
“这一点也不意外，这一年来几乎每天都有人向我打听他呢。”  
“那，他是这里的......”  
“Kaka'是我们的同乡，上岛前他也许是个小画家？反正店里所有需要手绘的东西都交给他了，至于其它，他没有多说，我们也没有多问。”  
接着卷毛服务生抻了一个懒腰：“对啦，今天下午就有Kaka'的绘画体验课程，这会儿他正领着小朋友们在岛上体验大自然呢，过会儿就会回来。这位先生，我可是看在你面貌端正的份上，才告诉你这些的哦。”说完他调皮地眨眨眼睛。  
Andriy Shevchenko立马会意，将两张小费塞进对方胸前的口袋。

卷发服务生提供给他的信息基本无误，他点了一份咖啡，选好一处位于角落的座位，刚刚坐定，就听见一串孩童的笑声，有如被微风拨过的风铃，飘进了屋内。  
被一群小朋友簇拥在正中的，就是Kaka'。  
他换了一件盐白色的Polo衫，像被新拆的香皂清洗过，又被温热的海风吹拂过，最后被明烈的日光烘干过，干净，又美丽。  
他伸出一根好看的手指，放在唇边，示意小朋友们安静下来：“好啦，你们谁愿意告诉我，刚才你们都感受到了哪些来自大自然的事物呢？”  
“我摸到了沙子，它们很滑，但是细细摸起来，又有刺刺的颗粒。”  
“我尝了一口海水，它们有点像我眼泪的味道，可是它们明明看上去很开心啊。”  
“我闻到了百里香的气味，就像我妈妈爱用的香水，百里香就是这座岛屿的香水。”  
......  
Kaka'示意七嘴八舌的小朋友们暂停讨论，他的声音有些低沉，带着磁性，循循善诱又不失温和：“我希望，你们把你们感受的这一切，用你们一直想要的而不是其他人要求你们的方式，表达在这张画纸上，这样，你们才会创作出属于自己的东西。那么，我们现在就开始吧。”  
小朋友们听话地安静下来，他们若有所思，尽管在此刻他们未必能明白Kaka'话内的含义，可不一会儿，那些笔尖与纸张摩挲而出的沙沙声，便充斥了Sea Salt & Garden整个下午的空气。  
Kaka'没有发觉，有一双眼睛，已经注视了他很久，而这双眼睛的主人，也许早已情不自禁，甚至，深陷其中。  
课程结束后，Andriy Shevchenko喊住了Kaka'：“小画家，你忘了给你清晨的画作署上姓名。”  
Kaka'略略有些讶异，不过他很快收拾好了情绪：“你睡醒了？抱歉，早上走得匆忙，担心......会尴尬。”  
“尴尬？大家都是成年人了，不是么？不过......老实说，我从来没有如此轻易地跟同性上了床。”说出来连Andriy Shevchenko自己都觉得难以相信。  
Kaka'笑得有些牵强：“难道你觉得我就是那类轻易跟男人上床的人么？”他准备转身，无意延续这个话题。  
Andriy Shevchenko抓住他的手腕，瞳孔周围的水色泛出莹亮的光泽：“Kaka'，我明天就离开LM群岛了，跟我一起离开，好不好？”  
对方纤长的睫毛开始在空气里颤抖：“你知道你在说些什么么？我甚至都不知道你的名字。”  
“这些都不重要，重要的是，我想继续感受你、了解你，而不是空对着你留给我的画像叹息和怀念。”Andriy Shevchenko加重了掌心的力度。“你不是这座岛上的人，属于你的天地不在这里。而且......昨天晚上，我们做的时候，你也很有感觉吧。”  
Kaka'的眼睑染上了幼嫩花蕾的浅粉色：“我承认，跟你上床我很有感觉。不过你又不是我，你怎么知道我不是岛上的人？你又怎么能断定我不属于这里？你和我共有的，只是一个被酒精装点的夜晚而已，我们......”  
“你到底在害怕什么？又在逃避什么？是，你说的没错，我现在还无法了解你，也无从知晓你经历了怎样的过去。只是，难道就没有一个理由，哪怕这个理由不是我而是其它的什么，足以催使你，尝试着，离开这里么？”Andriy Shevchenko的声音听上去有些受伤和沮丧，可眼睛里的耐心和认真却一如既往。  
“我不知道，这些都太复杂了。”Kaka'放弃了挣脱，眼睛里起了一团薄雾。  
Andriy Shevchenko用手指穿过对方指间的缝隙然后紧紧包住：“Kaka'，没有那么复杂，就像你刚才对小朋友们说的那样，按照自己的方式去感受、去决定、去呈现，其实可以很简单，很自然。”  
Kaka'明显顿了一下，传自Andriy Shevchenko掌心的热度将他的手心变得湿潮，有一种感觉被瞬间激起，这种感觉，跟昨夜两人相贴相拥的感觉，竟是如此相像，一样的温暖和熨帖，却是他缺失很久的东西，久到他差点丧失了感知它们的能力。  
“我买好了明天下午一点半的船票，开船前，我会一直在码头等你。”Andriy Shevchenko啄了一下Kaka'的手背，将攥成一团的两只手贴上左胸靠近心脏的位置。


	2. Chapter 2

Andriy Shevchenko拉着行李站在码头炽烈的日光下，时不时地低头，看向手腕的表盘。  
墨镜遮盖了他真实的眼色，暴露在视线内的嘴角并没有上扬，他在脑海里做着最简单的减法运算，然后发现，距离开船的时间只剩下五分钟了。  
他依然打算做出最后一次努力，他掏出一张纸巾，用黑色水性笔飞快地写下自己的姓名、电话和地址，然后叠成一个方形，连同一张小费一起塞给了在码头上打零工的褐脸少年。  
“拜托了。”Andriy Shevchenko叮嘱了最后一句，在轮船汽笛的催促下，他匆匆登船，并向Sea Salt & Garden坐落在岛屿的方向，投去最后一眼。  
其实Andriy Shevchenko不知道的是，Ricardo Leite今天起了个大早，本着剔除一切身外之物的原则，给自己整理出了一包十分精简的行李，可是留给自己的时间委实太多，先前还因专注一件事情而被暂且压制的混乱思绪又被揭开了盖子，想得太多、太满，直到它们变成了匆忙逃逸的气泡和被风吹散的流云，始于犹疑，终于退却。  
就在下午一点三十分的轮船汽笛轰鸣时，Ricardo Leite抱膝埋头，他的发丝和指尖在一起颤抖，数不清多少次了，他又重新跌入了那滩阴郁、黏湿的黑暗沼泽。  
他颓然地跌坐在空荡的地板，身旁，只有一只小小的手提行李包。  
之后的半天，Ricardo Leite觉得自己就是一只在不断梦游的幽灵。  
他带去了他亲手绘制的明信片，放在Sea Salt & Garden门口邮筒旁的支架上。  
他如往常那般给小朋友们上完了绘画体验课程，他全程都在微笑，直到送走最后一人，他才感觉到面部的僵涩。  
码头的褐脸少年给他送来一枚被叠成方形的纸巾，他接过来的时候有如触电，心口开始发痛，他将这枚纸巾放进了胸前的口袋，那股灼热的痛，也一直紧跟着烧到了整片胸口。  
太阳还未完全落下，月亮也只升到一半，他心不在焉地回到房间，撬开了才上锁没有多久的储物柜，将几只白色塑料药瓶一一取出，并排列好。  
滴答，滴答，这次不是浴室的水滴，而是Ricardo Leite又一次不期而来的眼泪。

Filippo Inzaghi有些郁闷，因为他的合伙人兼好友在度假归来之后依然还是那个一旦加起班来就没日没夜的工作狂，可能只除却这一点——在短暂的休息时间里，Andriy Shevchenko居然会对着桌面上此前从未见过的一副画框露出一抹傻而甜的笑容。  
Filippo Inzaghi不敢肯定这到底是不是他可以唯一值得欣慰的那点，于是趁着Andriy Shevchenko外出考察客户，拉上午休时间前来探班的家属Christian Vieri，光明正大地闯进Andriy Shevchenko没有上锁的总监办公室，终于得以窥见那张被精心藏匿在精致画框中的神秘画作。  
“噫。”  
“啧啧。”  
靠在一起的两人先是惊叹了一番，然后任由内心深处的八卦之火越燃越旺。  
“Bobo，说真的，我居然有了不太好的联想。”  
“亲爱的，这还需要联想嘛？用小拇指想想都知道，Andriy肯定有情况了！”  
“啊，真是过分，有情况了居然还不告诉我这位老板兼挚友！”  
“我说亲爱的，这回你倒是真的冤枉Andriy了，自从他加入公司就没见他怎么交往过女朋友吧？自打他成了你的合伙人后就一夜之间进化成工作狂了吧？我们要理解，要宽容！”  
“这可真是......啧啧啧......”Filippo Inzaghi意犹未尽地拖着Christian Vieri退出了Andriy Shevchenko的私人空间，然后两个人又腻腻乎乎地一起下楼去用午餐了。

暑气渐渐消退，八月的尾巴和整个九月，都过得飞快。  
LM群岛上的游人开始变少，接着入秋入冬，进入雨季。  
今年的雨季不同往常，灰色的天空像漏出一个大洞，无休无止地向岛屿和海洋倾倒着湿冷的雨水，云层密而宽厚，和雨水一样望不见尽头。  
是日，狂风暴雨侵袭着LM群岛，海水一路上涨，漫过沙滩、堤岸和码头，涌上供游人们行走的步道和骑行的车道，灌进了位于地势低洼处的大片商铺和人家，而Sea Salt & Garden刚好处于相对安全一些的位置，于是Thiago Silva领着一行人赶向Sea Salt & Garden，希望赶在情势恶化前，取回各自最重要的东西。  
Ricardo Leite早已浑身湿透，他焦灼地在风雨中寻觅着那股呼救的源头，他一把抹掉刮到眼睛上的雨水，在侧下方即将化成一片汪洋的白色沙滩上，锁定了一粒起起伏伏的人影，他没有犹豫，侧身一转，一跃而入。  
他的视线被雨滴和浪花模糊成一团混沌，他用手臂环住了落水之人的肩颈，竭尽全力，向洪水尚未侵染的边岸逆向溯游，扑面打来的疾风和怒浪使他前行困难，就在他几近绝望、以为自己就要葬身大海的瞬间，他抓到了一只被晒得透黑的手臂，是Thiago Silva，和其他Sea Salt & Garden的伙伴们，他们放下一条粗壮的缆绳，所有人沿着缆绳顺次而下，紧紧黏合成另一道更加坚韧牢固的绳索。  
就在触及边岸后，Ricardo Leite双脚一软，他的眼前被抛撒出一大团五光十色的碎屑，他的身体开始飘起来，他的魂灵与他的躯壳一样，同时丧失了知觉。

“Kakazin，你要再不醒，我怕是再也没法心平气和地向上帝祷告了。”  
Ricardo Leite睁开眼睛，只见自己的一只手被Thiago Silva牢牢握住，就快要勒出一圈发红的印子，脑袋依旧昏昏沉沉地作痛，嗓子又哑又堵，费了半天劲才说出一句话：“那个孩子，怎么样了？”  
“你救了他，放心吧。”  
“那其他人......”  
“我们都平安无碍，放心了。”  
“那岛上的人呢？”  
Thiago Silva忽然陷入缄默，他用上齿磨搓着下唇，似乎在斟酌如何作答，然后像是印证了从Ricardo Leite心底无端冒出的那股不祥预感，他的声音沉重得就像一块厚厚的、积满了雨水的阴云：“小Enzo将他姐姐推上了边岸，自己却没有力气游回岸上......”  
嗡的一声，放佛有无数根尖针在Ricardo Leite的耳内炸开，疼痛破散成碎片般的尘屑，一点一点地，渗进神经和血液：“上个礼拜，我，才教过他画画......”  
Thiago Silva将欲出的泪花强行压回：“不是所有人都能度过劫难，我们也救不了所有人。人生，就是这个样子的吧......Kakazin，你从Sea Salt & Garden拿了什么东西？”  
“一张合影，我们所有人的合影，和我第一次来店里喝咖啡、吃甜点时，你亲手写给我的账单。”  
“诶呀，还真是这样。店里最值钱的设备和酒，我居然都没顾上，忙乱之中被我揣进怀里的，竟然是我赚到的第一桶金，被我珍藏在一只生了锈的小铁盒里。至于Pato，他口口声声要把店里最好的酒搬回家，可一去店里就直接把照片墙上那张他和Stefania小姐的合影撕下来了......”Thiago Silva轻摇着头，含着眼泪笑起来。  
“这就是最无意识的本能吧......谁让这些东西，在我们心里占据了独一无二的位置呢。”Ricardo Leite被一阵怅然堵得发慌，他面孔轻垂，被窗棱分割的阴影正好打在他眼下的位置。  
“Kakazin，你......”Thiago Silva犹豫着，他松开Ricardo Leite的手：“我想，你应该考虑过离开了吧？”  
“诶？”Ricardo Leite眉间一沉。  
“那位来店里找你的金发帅哥？他，不想带你走么？”  
“欸，你从哪里......”  
“他找Pato打听过你啊。Pato知道了，我们所有人也都知道了。”  
Ricardo Leite原本飘忽的目光忽然收拢，朝房间的某个方向瞪去，在门口探头探脑的那团卷毛又缩了回去：“额，我还有事，你们先聊，你们慢慢聊！”  
“一切都可以重新开始，就像洪灾过后，这里的人们又将重建生活。Kakazin，我不太清楚，你之前遭遇了什么，刚来的时候，你状态不好，我眼见着你一点一点恢复起来。我想，在LM群岛之外的某个地方，你一定有着曾经同样投入的生活，和一群同样真心相交的朋友。我们可以暂时歇脚，但是不能永远逃避，是不是？”  
“Thiago，你们舍得让我离开么。”Ricardo Leite的睫毛间萦绕着清浅的水汽。  
“当然不舍得。只是，我更希望你不要被过往的境遇困住，更不要陷在对回忆的反刍中难以抽身。因为吧，这些灾难、这些伤痛，我们其实无法屏蔽，我们只会慢慢接受，接受它们就是生命的一部分。Kakazin，我不喜欢以干涉的姿态，影响你作出决定，可是，经过这场洪灾，我觉得，这些话，我不得不说了。”  
“Thiago，谢谢你。”Ricardo Leite眼神真挚，用之前Thiago Silva握过的手，重新扶上了他的手臂。

入秋后气温掉得很快，Andriy Shevchenko终于忙完了手上最要紧的项目，得以暂时松下一口气，他照例端起桌面上那幅在一天之内被他望过无数回的画作，严肃板起的嘴角，重新弯出一线微妙的弧度。  
他裹紧了上身的法兰绒小毯，解锁了手机，开始查询前往LM群岛飞机和轮船的班次，以及岛屿周边的天气。  
可就在那个瞬间，Andriy Shevchenko的脸色忽然布满了疾风骤雨的前兆。  
他扔下手机，转而用电脑详细搜索，然后在页面上密密麻麻的新闻中读到了诸如“LM群岛遭受三十年不遇洪灾 岛上居民损失惨重 少量游客滞留岛屿”等等一类令人糟心的讯息。  
他先后拨出了民宿房东和Sea Salt & Garden的号码，那一长串急促又刺耳的忙音告诉他，电话无法接通。  
时间像是凝滞了，Andriy Shevchenko开始耳鸣，他几乎什么也听不见，左胸心脏的位置像是被剜出了一块，切口凌乱，鲜血喷涌，接着被丢进零下二十度的冰窖，霎时间，湮灭成粉、成灰。  
他一直以为，他与Kaka'之间已经系上了一根绵绵而柔韧的细线，总有一天，Kaka'会联系他，或者找上他，可似乎就在转眼之间，这根线断了，断得狼狈而零落，放佛人与人之间的际遇和关联，也一下子就暴露出那脆弱不堪的本质。  
他以为，他以为？可笑这世间的一切，从来都不似“他以为”的那般。  
航班停飞，轮渡取消，心里的人生死未卜，一向自信在握的自己，竟找不到一条能登上岛屿的路途或是与Kaka'取得联络的方式，他敲打着自己的太阳穴，只能感到无法抑制的无助与疲倦，从脚尖开始，层层漫涌。  
本想喊他一起下楼吃饭的Filippo Inzaghi隔着玻璃隔挡事先撞见了他难得一见的不良情绪，于是自觉地止了步、收了手，然后极为明智地拨通了FI+ Group全体员工票选出的最受欢迎餐厅的送餐电话。

Ricardo Leite结束了与Augusto Cury博士的视频通话。  
他看了一眼堆在墙角的、已经打包好的行李，Augusto Cury博士刚才说过的话早就一字一句刻进了心里。  
在惯常的心理会谈告一段落后，他终于把那个问题从心底扒拉出来，抖掉了上面的灰尘，然后抛给了Augusto Cury博士：“老师，您觉得，以我现在的状态，我能不能考虑离开，并回归从前的生活？”  
Augusto Cury博士在视频镜头前了然微笑：“Ricardo，六个月前，你就无需依靠药物治疗了，你很配合，也很坚强。凭借我的资质，可能我无法在除了治疗以外的领域给予你有用的建议，我只想说，一切都在于你自己。Ricardo，当你向我问出这个问题时，你的心中已经写下答案了，不是么？”  
Ricardo Leite吸入一股发凉的空气，他走到窗前，推开半扇窗户，半面咸涩冷冽的海风就这样扑涌进来，如此自如、安然，就像什么事情都不曾发生过。  
像是终于做下了某个决定，他将提前绘制好的秋冬季以及新年特供的明信片、菜单、海报等等，一并亲手交给了Thiago Silva，然后告诉对方自己准备离开，其实Thiago Silva并没有过于意外，只是他身旁一秒钟前还嘻嘻哈哈的卷毛服务生开始默不吭声地抹着眼睛，把两只细长的眼睛揉到通红。  
当晚入睡前，他翻出一年多前使用的手机，插上卡片，意外地发现自己的号码居然还能正常使用，有人一直在为他充值，他在心头浮起一个名字，接着自然而然地拨出了一个号码，电话很快接通，那端的声音先是试探，很快就酿成了暗藏着欣喜的惊异：“学长？是你么，学长？”  
“Yoann，我明天回M城。”  
“Ricky学长，我马上去交辞呈。我知道的，我就知道，总有一天你会回来。”  
“嗯，Yoann，我回来了。”  
电话那头传来玻璃碎裂的声响，真是久违了。  
好久未见，可Yoann Gourcuff，还是那个激动起来就会打破东西的男孩。


	3. Chapter 3

凌晨五点，Yoann Gourcuff从被窝中醒来，实际上，他睡得并不踏实，那通来自Ricardo Leite的电话不仅使他的手机迅速发烫，也几乎在他右耳的轮廓外烫出一圈发红的痕印。  
他再也睡不着了，索性穿衣起床，他暂时还吃不下早餐，只给自己泡了一杯咖啡，升腾的热气，就这样逼入他的眼眶，恍然间，他有了流泪的欲望。  
Ricardo Leite离开了一年零六个月。  
Yoann Gourcuff没有在日历上做出任何标记，可他一直记得，就像不经意间念下的某串咒符，看似无形，却声声刻骨，他没有舍得删掉Ricardo Leite的联系方式，并在这稍嫌漫长的十八个月中一直在为那个号码充值，他相信，这个号码的主人，总有一天会回来，然后，他等到了。  
他从抽屉里取出一只落灰的文件袋，在Ricardo Leite离开的第二天，这些东西就被闪送到他的手上，两把别墅钥匙，一枚车钥匙，还有一张Ricardo Leite亲手写下的便条，告诉他，他会离开一段不定的时间，如果找不到合适的房子可以住在他家，如果距离上班地点太远可以开他的黑色奥迪。  
Yoann Gourcuff抚摸着Ricardo Leite端整的字迹，他还是住进了自己学长的家里，不过只住在这栋二层小别墅的一楼房间，并尽力维持着房间内原本的陈设和风格，他想着，反正以后也会常来给Ricardo Leite打扫房间、通风换气，索性就搬进去住吧，而且就住在Ricardo Leite的房子里，是不是更便于他回味某种错觉，就像，他不曾离开那样？  
叮的一声，微波炉转停下来，昨晚吃剩的披萨热好了，Yoann Gourcuff这才从回忆中抽离，他准备花去一整个上午的时间，好将这座小别墅的里里外外清洁干净，包括别墅后面的小车库，Ricardo Leite的黑色奥迪停在里面，除了偶尔开去养护，他几乎没有开车上路，他还要从衣柜里取出自己新买的、洗晒干净的床单和被罩，是洁净的白色，和低饱和度的浅灰绿色，清爽又温和，应该是Ricardo Leite不会排斥的颜色。  
他抓起几条披萨，就着咖啡草草吃完，然后换上一套旧衣服，把手机铃声调到最大，开始清扫房屋。  
Ricardo Leite没有告诉他具体什么时间到家，但他既不担心，也不焦急，反正工作也辞了，手上也攒了一些闲钱，也不是不可以休整一段时间，虽然说，自己所想的“休整”，也只是明面上的说辞罢了。  
午间时分，Yoann Gourcuff做完了大扫除，他冲了个澡，然后陷在沙发柔软的包围中，慢慢睡着了。  
当他被三声门铃惊醒之时，太阳已经坠到了西面，城市的灯火也渐次燃起，迎接着下一个黑夜，他还穿着睡衣和拖鞋，就啪嗒啪嗒地跑去开门，看清来人的面孔，他的身体像过了一道电流，瞌睡也被抛到了天外：“Ricky学长？！”  
门外的那个年轻男人淡淡一笑，舒展的眼角和唇角，不费力气地勾出一抹动人的弧度，就像黄昏月色下，款款舒展、释放香气的夜合花。  
Ricardo Leite摸了摸Yoann Gourcuff的右脸，将手提的行李包放在客厅的沙发旁，换上拖鞋，然后指了指递给Yoann Gourcuff的纸袋：“饿了吧？我正好经过M城最好吃的日料店，打包了两盒寿司。”  
Yoann Gourcuff把寿司抱在胸前，他的眼睛里闪过无数道情绪，最后，他几乎哽着嗓子，对他的学长说：“好啊，Ricky学长。”

Andriy Shevchenko挂掉电话，就在刚才，他在LM群岛度假时的民宿房东告诉他，大家正在努力回归正常的生活，而Sea Salt & Garden的老板Thiago Silva则对他说，Kaka'早在一个月前就离开了岛屿，他也不知道他会去往哪里。  
Andriy Shevchenko感到来自太阳穴的钝痛，那团挥之不去的郁结，始终卡在他的心口，明明，暴风雨过去，交通恢复，线路连通，可似乎，Kaka'与他的距离更远了，他们之间，横亘着一大团如雾气般飘忽不定未来。  
他终于想通了一些事情，于是离开了那座岛屿，只是，为什么，他没有打开那张叠得整整齐齐的纸巾发现藏于其中的秘密？或者，又为什么，没有拨下那串书写潦草的号码然后对着听筒喊出Andriy Shevchenko这个名字？  
他开始摇头，迫使自己的思绪不要再继续深入，不然，太危险了，因为他还不确定该如何定义这段关系，而自己却先一步陷进了Kaka'以LM群岛为背景无心织就的密网，可自己，还完完全全不清楚，对方的去向和态度。  
Andriy Shevchenko对着Kaka'的画作幽微地叹息着，他只能将自己的情绪暂时理好，毕竟半小时后的会议上，他还得牵头整个市场部过一遍圣诞及新年的活动规划。  
Ricardo Leite呆在自己的小别墅里缓了一段时间，然后拉上Yoann Gourcuff，按照他们先前的约定，注册了属于两人的工作室，DoubleLab。  
Yoann Gourcuff内心的欢悦有如甜味碳酸饮料里不断上冒的气泡：“Ricky学长，今天，就是梦想成真的一天呢。”  
Ricardo Leite打着方向盘，从他的表情判断不出心情的好坏：“可是Yoann，我们这才刚刚开始呢。”  
“Ricky学长，能和你一起创建工作室，就是我一直以来的梦想。而且，我没想到，你对我选择的工作室名字，一点也没有异议。”  
“我猜，在DoubleLab的含义里，可能包括了大家觉得我们很像的典故？”Ricardo Leite稍稍抬手，捋了捋额前的碎刘海，语气变得轻松起来。  
Yoann Gourcuff有些脸热，他解开了缠绕得紧紧的围巾：“Ricky学长你说对了，只是不是‘可能’，而是那个典故就是工作室名字的来由。”  
Ricardo Leite即将离开美术学院的那年，Yoann Gourcuff刚刚入学，在与前者照面之前，他就道听途说了各种有关Ricardo Leite的“传说”——说他长相明朗帅气，说他是校队的主力中场，还说他的绘画作品充满灵气，日后必能开辟一方天地。  
Yoann Gourcuff一开始觉得，传说只是传说，是粉饰以自我滤镜的表述而已，然而，就在那年美术学院与音乐学院合办的艺术&音乐节上，他被Rui Costa教授喊去帮忙，就在Ricardo Leite他们团队所在的展示区域内，他被Ricardo Leite设计的一套儿童绘本深深惊艳，而后又在同学的指引下，一眼望见了正在接受采访的Ricardo Leite，他只穿了一件款式最简单的白衬衫，却显得高挑挺拔，风姿俊朗，还有他黑色眼瞳里的光彩，和噙在唇边的浅浅笑意，堪比那年春日里，最为耀目的天光。  
Rui Costa教授将他介绍给了Ricardo Leite，在他与Ricardo Leite握手的瞬间，他触及到了一股奇异却舒适的暖感，而他们握手的这一幕也正好被摄影记者抓拍下来，发布在学院的媒体平台，从此以往，他的大部分同学，甚至好几位老师，都告诉他，他和Ricardo Leite很像，就像，失散多年的兄弟。  
私下里，Yoann Gourcuff自己也客观地比较过，虽然自己和Ricardo Leite都是五官深邃、浓眉亮眼的类型，但是自己的脸部线条更为坚硬，在气质上也更加内收和阴郁，而他的学长，则拥有流畅优美的面部轮廓，整个人都透出一种纯净而温暖的美感，所以他似乎又觉得，自己和Ricardo Leite，也许，并没有那样相像。  
不过，Yoann Gourcuff的确更喜欢最后那一句评述，“就像，失散多年的兄弟”，这句话，放佛是一条过早给出的预兆，甚至是一道颇为明智的论断，只是在当时，Yoann Gourcuff和Ricardo Leite，显然都没有想到那样多、那样远而已。

每至年尾，时间就像是被上足了发条，日子哗啦哗啦地过得飞快。  
就在新年假期结束后，Ricardo Leite，Yoann Gourcuff，以及被两人邀请加入DoubleLab的另外几位美术学院的校友，一起见证了属于DoubleLab的首个开工日。  
工作室的场地其实还是Ricardo Leite的资产，当年他买下这处两层的小型废弃手工作坊，还是打算送给当时的女友的，以便她作时尚工作室之用，然后，便没有然后了......现在，Ricardo Leite万分庆幸，这里，还属于自己。  
他和Yoann Gourcuff大体沿用了原先手工作坊的空间结构，并优化了功能区域的划分，团队的每位成员都拥有自己的工位，宽敞明亮的，靠近落地窗的，可以按照喜好自行布置的。  
在休闲区，他们放置了咖啡机、冰箱、微波炉，甚至还有简易的厨具，自然，两人亲自采买的上等阿拉伯黑咖啡豆、哥伦比亚咖啡豆、加勒比海格林纳达咖啡豆等等，都在大号的梅森罐中被一一归置整齐，并贴上了手绘的标签，大家爱吃的零食和烹饪的餐食，则都被塞进了三层的冰箱。  
至于原先手工作坊配有的一间手工试验室，则被他们保留下来，稍作改动，变成一间可以试验各种想法、制作各种手工、实践各类巧思的灵感试验室，Ricardo Leite的初衷就是，不管是灵感枯竭，还是心绪烦躁，都可以在这里释放压力、焕新思路，他希望DoubleLab的每位成员，都能投入地工作，尽情地生活，不要再有人，重步他的后尘。  
虽然DoubleLab只是一间刚刚起步的工作室，但是凭借鲜明且不拘框架的创作风格，以及大家素日里积攒的人脉，也接连拿下了好几个不大不小的项目，此时在Ricardo Leite的手上，就安排了一项需要明天下午出席的提案会议，尽管此刻，他和Yoann Gourcuff共同负责的提案讲义还有不少内容亟待完善。  
他不再勉强自己，而是打算和Yoann Gourcuff出趟门，比如，去一趟位于运河边由废旧工厂改建而成的创意园区，这段时日天气转暖，那里几乎每天都有不同主题的艺术家展览，据说运气好的话，还能撞见伪装成普通参观者或者游客的艺术大咖。  
在逛了大半个下午的展览后，Yoann Gourcuff的思路不期而来，他激动地摇晃着Ricardo Leite的一只胳膊：“Ricky学长，我恐怕得先回去，把我负责的版块改好，虽然我十分乐意陪你......”  
“我们还差最后的镜面光影互动体验，这个体验项目，还得提前在线上预约呢。”Ricardo Leite晃了晃手机。  
Yoann Gourcuff忍住了回头的冲动：“啊，Ricky学长，不要再动摇我了，思路来之不易，且来且珍惜。”然后接过Ricardo Leite抛去的车钥匙，飞也似地跑离了现场。  
Ricardo Leite轻笑着，然后兀自一人，走向镜面光影互动体验的入口，只是他有所不知的是，有另外一个人，跟上了他的步子，悄无声息。  
他在线上预约前就做过功课，这项互动体验每轮次仅允许两人分别从不同入口进入，踏入体验区的二人，各自沿着不同的路线彼此接近，最后在镜面迷宫的中心处汇合，但是他依旧在实际进入后感受到了震撼。  
所有的路径均由玻璃构成，空灵幽远的迷幻音乐由四面八方飘涌而来，镜面中，随着音乐的节律，闪灭着宇宙星辰般的灯点，从脚步所及之处，飞升到半空，最后幻化成漫漫夜空中的渺渺光点，不知不觉中，他被一股难以名状的情绪牢牢牵引，他早已分辨不清镜子内外、星尘光点、幻象现实，他顺着星光的指引，本能地，一路向前，就在他接近迷宫中心的时候，他听到前方传来的脚步声，他刚想一辨究竟，可镜子里的灯火忽然黯淡下来，音乐也在最不经意的某处旋律上戛然中止，脚步的来向似乎变得不确定了，他转过身子，先前还拥有的一切声音、光线和感觉，在陡然间被全部剥夺，静默澌灭在空气中，然后他听见了呼吸声，和一阵急促的脚步，他的后背被一个人抱住，就在那一刻，全息的星光特效忽然亮起，铺满了四面和头顶，明明灭灭，闪闪烁烁，就像暗夜里婉婉流动的银河，抱住他的那人接着在他的后颈落下一个吻，语调里的情意令人耳热，却也透出淡淡的怨意：“Kaka'，你让我，等了好久。”

Andriy Shevchenko从未料到，无心之中预约的一场艺术展览，竟让他遇上了挂心许久的那人，而且，与Kaka'一道看展的同伴中途离场，这般绝妙的机缘，又使他与他踏进了同一场互动，并最终，在玻璃迷宫的中心点，不期然地交汇，他乘着被忽然灭掉的光效和音乐，抱住了身前于他而言算是失而复得的那人。  
“欸，是你？”令人迷乱的光线在Kaka'的瞳孔内流转。  
“我给岛上打过电话，他们说你走了，只是不知道你会去哪里。”Andriy Shevchenko拂拭着对方后颈的肌肤，那正是，他刚才亲吻的地方。“Kaka'，你没有找我。”  
“抱歉，只是，我有我自己的理由。”  
“你的理由，让我一直很伤心呢。”  
“我不是......”Kaka'刚想争辩，就被掰过身子，然后一个吻覆上了双唇，吻他的男人身上不知道用了什么香水，闻起来，是薄雾笼罩之下雪松林的气息，和一丝极为浅淡的烟草味。  
“跟我去酒店，好不好。”Andriy Shevchenko终于松开Kaka'，眼睛里闪动的意味，半是征询，半是劝诱。“你说过，跟我一起睡觉，你很有感觉。”  
Kaka'眉眼轻垂，面色微红，两排长而密的睫毛簌簌抖动，就像玫瑰花瓣上震颤的蝶翅。  
Andriy Shevchenko将Kaka'的沉静视作了默许，他环住对方的手腕，离开这座太过梦幻以至于难辨真假的迷宫幻境。  
他和对方第二次做的时候，手头上依然没有润滑，所以只能继续用乳液充当替代，他会让自己更加温柔小心，他希望Kaka'和他一样享受。  
他进去的时候，不知道是Kaka'还是他自己，从身上渗出一层细密的薄汗，肌肤相触的地方变得滑腻起来，他循着某种节奏，嵌进Kaka'的身体，向内推入，再稍稍退出，每一次都比上一次触及得更加深远。  
对方一开始还能忍着不出声，可到了后面，细碎的呻吟忍不住地从齿间迸出，是带着娇嗔的呜咽。  
Andriy Shevchenko喜欢极了，他继续用手指刺激着Kaka'身体上的敏感位点，使Kaka'收缩得更加紧致，紧致到，几乎可以将他的欲望全部吸进去，隔着一层软膜，他无比真切地吸噬着对方体内每一颗细胞嘶叫而出的颤栗，他不愿叫停肢体的纠缠和下身的顶弄，他又将自己埋进了Kaka'的身体里。  
待一切平息下来，他轻抚着Kaka'的肩头，语气里的温柔像春夏之交的湖水，上涨、溢出：“我们，再一起吃个晚餐？”  
Kaka'睁开眼睛：“今天真不行，我晚上有非常重要的安排。”  
“Kaka'，你又在回绝我么？”  
“真的，明天有个重要场合，我今晚必须做好准备。”  
“你每次跟我睡完之后，都离开得匆匆忙忙，这次连晚上都还没过去，你就要走了，你可没有灰姑娘的南瓜车呀。”  
“那就算作，我欠你一顿晚餐，其实，明晚就可以。”Kaka'坐起身子，不慌不乱，将衣服一件一件地穿回身上。  
“好，那我当真了。”Andriy Shevchenko抢先拿过Kaka'置于床头的手机，在拨出自己号码的几秒钟后又迅速掐断，再将手机塞回Kaka'的手里。“好了，这下，你终于有我的联系方式了。”  
Kaka'笑了，眼角的细微纹路也显得那样好看。  
Andriy Shevchenko抓住对方的手背，吻了吻：“我会等你。”他松开手，目送重新变回那副清纯端庄形象的Kaka'踏出了房门，他想着，这世界上终归只有他一人，见过Kaka'在床上，最放纵、又最不设防的，迷人样子。

Ricardo Leite和Yoann Gourcuff熬了个通宵，终于将提案定稿，天色开始发白，沉睡了一夜的城市有了复苏的迹象。  
Yoann Gourcuff已经困得不行，他有些难以置信地望向似乎还精力充沛的Ricardo Leite，忍不住问了一句：“Ricky学长，一夜没睡，你不困么？”  
“其实应该是又困又累的，不过可能因为心里悬着事情，所以就感觉不到了。”Ricardo Leite避重就轻，他想，他总不能说，昨天跟一个在LM群岛上认识的男人睡了一觉，然后下了床就思如泉涌、精神百倍了吧？  
他拖上眼皮快要合上的Yoann Gourcuff，把他放在了黑色奥迪的后座，好在这个时间点，他们根本无需担心交通的拥堵，到家后，他们补觉补到正午十二点，然后冲澡、洗漱、换衣，带上笔记本电脑，奔向位于M城最繁华地段的提案场地。  
还好，这次提案比预想的要顺利一些，尽管竞争确实激烈，Ricardo Leite合上电脑，与身旁的Yoann Gourcuff交换过了眼神，最后，他们向客户点头致意，离开现场。  
从外面提了一杯咖啡回到室内的Andriy Shevchenko正好赶上提案结果宣布的开场。  
其实这还是Filippo Inzaghi牵线的案子，说是“基本上已经内定了”FI+ Group，不过团队仍然需要尽心准备，不要当成一次过场。  
Andriy Shevchenko对手下团队的实力向来心中有数，在他看来，稍后步入场内，应该就能收获拿下这次提案的消息，所以他最好还是赶一赶，免得宣布结果时，FI+ Group提案团队的leader却不在现场，这样才是真的不合适。  
他挑了一个座位坐下，把发烫的咖啡推到桌角，准备迎接似乎已经势在必得的结果，不过生活素来喜欢与人玩笑，客户最终念出是“DoubleLab”这个他先前都不曾听闻的名字，他手腕一抖，接着生生看见，上台与客户握手致意的，居然，就是Kaka'，Andriy Shevchenko差点打翻了那杯热咖啡。  
人生的安排，太玄幻了。  
Andriy Shevchenko根本来不及感慨，他只能先掏出手机，向FI+ Group的老板Filippo Inzaghi致歉，然后告诉对方，客户认为我方团队的提案维持了一贯的水准，但问题就是，太过于规整了，而客户是M镇自然博物馆，他们看中了DoubleLab的方案，他们创作的新视觉以及系列延展，配色清新自然，线条灵动流畅，与M镇自然博物馆“以自然之式呈现自然多面性”的宗旨更为贴合。  
嗯，Andriy Shevchenko所没有告诉Filippo Inzaghi的是，代表DoubleLab出席提案并夺走客户的，是由Kaka'领衔的团队，而他与Kaka'是在LM群岛度假时相识，他们睡过两次，可直到今天，他才从这样一个场合以及客户的口中获知Kaka'的全名。  
他放下手机，咖啡也不喝了，快步径直走到Ricardo Leite的身侧，凑上他左耳的位置：“欠我的晚餐，是不是今天就能兑现了，Ricardo先生？”配上他的表情，状似亲昵，在不远处的Yoann Gourcuff看来，就像在咬耳朵一样。


	4. Chapter 4

Ricardo Leite以前经常光顾的那家日料店，已经为他预留好了位置，他轻车熟路地引着Andriy Shevchenko，绕过曲曲折折、遮遮掩掩的日式隔间，在安静且临水的一隅落座。  
他捧着白瓷杯中的清茶，眼睫一线处，有如晚风中微动的蕊丝，风姿浓烈，却在眼下的肌肤投以清淡的阴影。  
终究还是他对面的男人先开了口：“怎么了呢，不打算说话了么。”  
“我不知道，今天会是这个样子。”Ricardo Leite抬起眼睛，对面的男人有一头漂亮的棕金色半长发，浮于头顶的那道清亮却不刺眼的光晕，沿着发梢，流淌出明暗有致的金色。  
“Ricardo先生，你知不知道，我今天没有拿下提案，回去怕是少不了来自老板的一顿‘问候’了。”Andriy Shevchenko眨了眨眼睛，笑意自唇尖的两点慢慢弥散。  
对方眼中一动，放下茶杯：“其实我根本没有料想到这样的结果，Shevchenko先生。”  
“‘Shevchenko先生’？不，这个叫法太严肃了，你叫我Sheva或Andriy都行。”  
“那这顿晚餐，就当作我送给你的慰藉吧，Sheva。”  
“只有这顿晚餐么，Ricky？”得逞后的Andriy Shevchenko还想更进一步，尽管他先前所谓的会被老板Filippo Inzaghi训斥的说法，多少是为了“装可怜和博同情”而添油加醋的说辞。  
“但是这，这已经是我目前所能给到的最多的东西了。”Ricardo Leite的语气里忽然飘出一股莫名的哀伤。  
Andriy Shevchenko也只允许自己发愣了一小会儿，就迅速地将话题转了过来：“Ricky，我之前一直以为你就是他们口中说的小画家，不过现在我觉得，你应该不止一种身份吧？”  
“Sheva，你的感觉很对，我画过插画，做过视觉，还布过展。”Ricardo Leite的眼光向右微微倾侧，面前的天妇罗和蘸汁动也未动。  
Andriy Shevchenko庆幸自己及时的话题转换使得整个晚餐的氛围居然开始呈现出一丝不期而至的愉悦，他耐心地和Ricardo Leite对谈，对方也告诉了他自己过往人生的一丁点碎片，而Andriy Shevchenko却甘之如饴，因为他觉得，顺着他对Ricardo Leite的感觉一直了解他下去，会是非常幸福的事情，哪怕，Ricardo Leite今夜告诉他的琐碎，也不过是他三十年人生的万万分之一而已。  
用过晚餐，Andriy Shevchenko坚持开车将Ricardo Leite送回了他的二层小别墅门前，道别的时候，他搓摸着对方手腕的内侧：“知道你今天很累，所以今晚就不留你了，免得睡完之后，你又要赶着回家。Ricky，好好休息，改日再约你。”  
“Sheva......”Ricardo Leite也不知道该说什么，他有些出神地望向对方月光下情意更显的面孔，身体里像被塞进了一大团暖蓬的绒球，随后，Andriy Shevchenko的吻落下来，身体里的绒球变成了一簇簇被风撩动的蒲公英，纷纷散落，熨帖了他身体里每一处不平的角落。  
“晚安，Ricky。”  
其实今夜的月色既不算皎洁，也称不上梦幻，还因为云层的笼罩显得有些失色。  
可在Andriy Shevchenko的眼里，它太像一股脉脉的目光了，发出这种目光的人与他一样，陷入了一种不知如何定义、也不明何为未来的关系，是掺入了大半杯哀愁的甜酒。

其实当晚，Ricardo Leite在床上睡得并不安稳，他感觉自己像被一阵不可逆转且无法抵御的情绪洪流裹挟着，在不知不觉间，滑入了如今的情势。  
虽然他已经停药很久，但是他认为自己的安全感仍然没有恢复，他不确定自己该以怎样的姿态继续下去，他甚至还谈不上有多了解那个男人，这样轻易交付总是欠妥的，毕竟，他上一次持久且倾心的投入，换来了一个令人哭笑不得的结尾，如果将之比作一部戏剧，甚至，连最潦草涂抹的结局都没有。  
然而，Ricardo Leite无法否定的是，他喜欢Andriy Shevchenko贴近他时，为他身体灌注的那股柔软又稳妥的感觉，这种感觉，令他心动。  
真是百思不得解，他叹了口气，拉上被子，盖住了脸。  
第二天早上去DoubleLab上班的时候，他的眼睛一直在跳，跳得他心神不宁，他刚给自己冲了一杯手磨咖啡，老式的门铃就被人摁响，急促又激烈，撕开了清早尚显沉寂的空气。  
Yoann Gourcuff朝他使了个眼色，他闻到一阵强势突围的香水气味，嗯，他好像知道是谁来了。  
“Kaka'，真是好久不见。”Caroline Celico踩着高跟向他走来，她身披一件经典的卡其色风衣，内搭深色连衣裙，不穿袜子直接光腿，这令Ricardo Leite忍不住确认了下自己所处的季节，随后，不由得打了个寒颤。  
他觉得自己和她实在没有什么可说的，所以只好抿下几口咖啡，而室内的气氛也一下子跌落下来。  
Caroline Celico觉察到了，她仰起面孔，眼睛周围的妆深浓得像刚通了宵：“呀，你现在怎么样啊？什么时候回来的？还在做之前的工作么？感觉也不是很有意思呢。”  
Ricardo Leite压根不相信她会好心到亲自跑来DoubleLab对他嘘寒问暖，果然，她伸出自己新做的美甲，托住下巴，语气里的得意开始慢慢上扬：“我要订婚啦，对方呢，是我们家乡很有地位的男人，他在M城也有资产，而且，他也喜欢热闹和派对，跟我志趣相投。喏，这是我们订婚仪式小酒会的邀请函，你可以带上同伴，比如Yoann，一起来捧个场，出席酒会的都是有头有脸的人物，就当给你们拓展人脉了。”  
Caroline Celico用指尖捏住方形邀请函的边角，轻飘飘地扔在桌面上：“Kaka'，你可一定得赴约呀。”一丝炫耀的笑意凝结在她的嘴角，她撩了下头发，那双尖细的高跟重新被她踏出声响。  
Yoann Gourcuff的表情有些难以描述，他赶紧开窗通风，希望早上的清鲜空气可以冲淡室内过分浓烈的香水气味：“Ricky学长，她这段表演，也太刻意了吧。”  
Ricardo Leite“哼”了一声，隔着纸巾，他直接把那张邀请函扫进了垃圾桶：“Yoann，记住了，这桶垃圾，千万不要隔夜。”  
Yoann Gourcuff深得要领，他直接提起垃圾袋，扔进了街区拐角处公用的垃圾箱中。  
当晚，Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko吃过饭，就急切切地跟着对方回家滚床单。  
Andriy Shevchenko被Ricardo Leite反常的热切吓了一跳，因为他刚关上门，就被对方拽着领带按倒在客厅的沙发上，他迫切地脱掉他的衬衫，从他的下腹部开始吻他，一路向上，最后吻到嘴唇的时候，Andriy Shevchenko窥见了Ricardo Leite眼瞳深处的轻微火光，还有几丝，被刻意压制的挣扎。  
Andriy Shevchenko比对方大上几岁，他或多或少地明白，这是对方受过伤害或者旧伤复发的迹象，他捧住他的脸，上身微微坐起，先一步送上自己等待湿润的嘴唇，尽管到最后，还是他将对方压在身下，再折腾到彼此嵌合并浑身散架，总之，他非常享受这份爱欲招来的纯粹欢愉，更享受对方被情欲做空、被他支配拿捏并深醉其间的样子，足够诱惑，又足够脆弱。  
一切看似都很美好，除了......完事之后，Ricardo Leite坚持要当夜离开，他婉拒了Andriy Shevchenko的各种暗示和明示，又甩出他那套有条不紊的节奏，一件一件地套上衣服。  
Andriy Shevchenko只能光着身子跑过去，拽住就要拉门的Ricardo Leite：“Ricky，你就不能破一次例？为我，留下来？”  
对方发亮的瞳孔里先后掠过挣扎和黯然：“Sheva，我说过，这是我现在所能给你的，最多的东西了。”  
失落和不解沾上Andriy Shevchenko本就低沉的音色：“所以你只愿意跟我睡觉，而不打算跟我交往？”  
“Sheva，如果你非要这样说，那，就当是这样吧。”对方眼里那湖漾动的水忽然结成了冰，睫毛抖动得更加剧烈，让人觉得他下一秒就会哭出来，然而，他只是后退几步，轻轻带上Andriy Shevchenko的家门。

Andriy Shevchenko凉飕飕地站在门后，他有点懵圈，反复确认了几次，他，应该还没有被Ricardo Leite踹了吧？然后按住性子，等到洗完澡，删删减减前后花了十几分钟才编辑好一条信息发给对方：“到家了么？”  
“刚到。”哦豁，对方居然回复了，至少，他没有把自己的联系方式拉黑。  
他握着手机纠结着，然后在输入法的键盘上一阵戳戳点点，一口气下来，竟写出一长段信息，刚要发送，对方又回来一条信息：“Sheva，抱歉，我前面，不是那个意思。”  
Andriy Shevchenko心口一收，他把才敲好的长篇大论一下子删到底，想了想，还是新打上一句：“Ricky，我们约在周末的影像展，还作数么？”  
“当然。”对方答复的语气很是笃定。  
Andriy Shevchenko几乎在用捧心的姿势捧住手机，他开始反省，可能是自己的操之过急让对方感受到了催迫与不安，好在他并没有将自己一脚踹开，只是除开与自己做着最亲密的事情外，还想与自己保有一段正好的距离而已，而自己也只是在奢望着，他能如同我感受他那般感受我。  
下次见面，便是在以“Wanderlust”为主题的影像展上。  
Ricardo Leite穿了一身黑，黑色小高领绒衫，黑色薄呢短外套，黑色长裤和短靴，衬得面孔白净漂亮，显得气质颀长挺拔。  
巧了，Andriy Shevchenko也穿了一身黑，黑色尖领衬衫，翻起的领子外套了一根黑色暗纹领带，外面罩上一件黑色及膝长风衣，以及黑色长裤和皮鞋，半长的暗金色头发没有刻意打理，匀匀地散落在风衣外套竖起的立领外，外加今天特意剃干净了胡子，三十五六岁的人还可以靠脸杀人。  
他下意识地挽上Ricardo Leite的胳膊，对方没有抗拒，就任由他环着自己，二人沿着自己感兴趣的展览动线，一路行进，一面安静欣赏，一面细声讨论，最后发现，就连他们最喜欢的摄影作品，也是同一张。  
就在Andriy Shevchenko暂时离开去买咖啡的时候，Ricardo Leite迎面撞上了一对男女，呵，这不正是Caroline Celico，以及，她口中所说的那个“很有地位也很有财富”的未婚夫么。  
Caroline Celico怎会放过这样的机会，她向身边的男人耳语了几句，然后更加亲昵地缠住男人的手臂：“哎呀，Kaka'，你居然也有闲心看展，前两天你都没空出席我的订婚仪式呢。我来介绍下，这位，就是我的未婚夫，Ed......”  
“Ricky，咖啡来了，虽然口味比不上现磨现冲，但就当是影像展的衍生周边，喝个噱头。”Andriy Shevchenko出现得非常及时，他将其中一杯铺有精美拉花图案的咖啡递给Ricardo Leite，右手自然地揽上对方的肩头，而打向Caroline Celico的目光却冰凉如雪：“你说的那个时间，他跟我在一起。这位女士，不管从前发生过什么，过去了就过去了，不主动打扰，难道不是最基本的礼数么？毕竟，你早就失去位置了，不是么？”  
Caroline Celico的脸色开始发白，她竭力维持着拉至嘴角的笑意，却连多一句话也蹦不出来，只有忿忿地，扯着身旁男伴的袖口，扭身离去。  
Ricardo Leite双手捧着隔热纸套，深深吸入一股水果酸味和焦糖甜味混合而成的咖啡气味：“谢谢你，Sheva，你给我解围了呢。”  
Andriy Shevchenko的那只手游走到Ricardo Leite的颈后，跃过柔软的织物，触上滑腻的肌肤：“Ricky，我见不得别人这样对你。”另一只手捏皱了还盛着一大半咖啡的纸杯。

天气回暖，春色正盛，Andriy Shevchenko手上负责的工作，也有如春日的新草，每隔数日便刷刷刷地冒出新的一茬，算起来，在这周里，他已经连续加了四个晚上的班了。  
出门开车赶早高峰的时候，他就开始头疼，起初，疼痛如丝缕般在脑内裂射，痛感不深，隐隐却持久。  
撑了一天下来，头痛加剧，就像一把钝掉的刀锋，它带着缺损的刀口在脑内来回拉锯磨搓，痛感如浪袭边岸，喧腾着，反复敲打着早已脆弱不堪的神经。  
他盖上电脑，下意识地掏出手机。  
Ricardo Leite和DoubleLab的伙伴们散会后，发现手机上多出了两个未接电话，来自Andriy Shevchenko。  
他的瞳孔忽然一缩一震，像是在惊醒前又重温了一次梦魇，他不知道自己对Yoann Gourcuff交待了些什么，他的下一串动作便是，抓上车钥匙破门而出，然后驾驶着他的黑色奥迪，一路狂奔疾驰。  
来自过去的、纷乱而可怖的碎片，在这样的一个晚上，不带任何预兆地，扎回了自己的胸口。  
当年，他错过了Yoann Gourcuff的两通来电，等他反应过来，砸开门锁，Yoann Gourcuff已经躺在排完水的浴缸里，左手腕的内侧拖出一线血红，在他就要疯掉前，理智及时勒马，他拿出在球场上冲刺的速度将苍白虚弱的Yoann Gourcuff扛到了医院。  
自己二十七岁那年，一切曾经拥有并引以为傲的东西，都在一夜之间被剥夺殆尽，他忍着，一直忍着，提醒自己不要垮掉，见到或真或假的朋友时还竭力微笑，可就在某天，他荒唐地发现，表面上他的笑容绚烂到晃眼，可心里，却像下过一场又一场有毒的酸雨，微笑构筑的只是给别人看的保护色，只有他自己知道，私下里他多少次不住地哭泣，只有他自己确信，他病了，再也撑不住了，后来，Yoann Gourcuff接到了他的第二次来电。  
自此以往，Ricardo Leite再也不敢略过，任何两通连续拨出的电话，他免不了主观地断定，那端，正悬系着某个正在断崖边缘的人的所有情绪，甚至，死生的走向。  
凉气攒聚在他的胸口，久积不散，他提高了车速，逆着夜风，一路飙到FI+ Group的楼下。  
嗯，那个人，病恹恹地趴在桌前，额头烫得像烙铁，深褐色的眼睛里泛出一片隐约的深红。  
Ricardo Leite随便整理了下Andriy Shevchenko的个人物品，然后把他架上了车，虽然自己去过他家一次，不过一没记住路线，二来自己是路痴一枚，于是当机立断，还是将车开回自己的小别墅更好。  
最后，当Ricardo Leite把Andriy Shevchenko抱上自己床铺的时候，对方忽然上手，掐握住了自己的手腕，死活不放自己走开。  
他心口一抽，因为他分明瞥见了，另一份不加掩饰的脆弱与无助，它们被摊开、被展露在另一个也许他无需封锁任何情绪并感到妥帖、愿意托付的人的面前。  
这一切，像透了前前后后与抑郁症死磕了将近一年的自己，以及所经受的所有现实中的混乱，与精神上的浮沉。

当Andriy Shevchenko醒来的时候，一大片松软的阳光，已经铺在了半面飘窗上。  
他身上套着略显松垮的睡衣，袖子和裤腿，都稍稍长出了一截，他本想光脚踩在地板上，但是头部残余的钝痛使他自觉踩进了放在床边的一双棉拖。  
他不太了解Ricardo Leite家的构造，只觉得设计新奇，从二楼、一楼直到院落，都被一段装饰楼梯沿着空间内某个矩形的对角线自然串联起来，楼梯直面并穿过铺满两层空间一侧的大落地窗，蔓延到铺设有草坪和石子的庭院，在楼梯的台阶上，疏密有致地摆放着各种喜爱日光的绿植，这番巧妙的构思，不仅为屋内提供了充足的光源，更将内与外以最自然的方式关联在一起，着实令人惊赞。  
他被透过玻璃照进室内的日光暖和了身子，然后终于找对了实际使用的楼梯，下到了别墅的一层。  
他看到了一位年轻男子，应该就是那天陪Ricardo Leite一起看展的人，就在他犹疑如何称呼时，对方先抬起头，开了口：“你醒了？Ricky学长说，他把你该吃的药都配好了，放在房间，让我提醒你别忘了。”  
那人顿了顿，合上电脑，塞进背包，一副要出门的架势：“Ricky学长交待我，先在家看着你，等你醒来，我就可以去上班了。啊，还有，给你准备的清淡流食放在冰箱的保鲜层了，你随意吧。”最后颇有意味地看了Andriy Shevchenko几眼，这才带上房门。  
尽管，上述的一切，只是在Andriy Shevchenko心里，又多埋下了一记问号。  
既然是他的Ricky交待的，那么，就乖乖听话吧，他热了一些流食，切了一些水果，当作早午餐吃下，然后找到Ricardo Leite提前放置在床头的水杯和药片，一股脑吞了下去。  
他在Ricardo Leite的别墅里，稍微转悠了几圈，赖在飘窗的位置晒了一小会儿太阳，随后眼皮变重，又躺回床上，沉沉睡去。  
这一觉，睡到了晚上六点。  
Andriy Shevchenko听到厨房里传来料理食材的声响，他悄声下楼，在厨房外，一眼就看到了回到家中的Ricardo Leite，他撩起衬衫袖子，系上白色围裙，正按照手机里查到的食谱烹制面条，样子很认真，神情很投入，当然，收入自己视角的侧颜，还是一如既往的令人心醉。  
“欸，你醒啦？”他在抬眼的时候看见了Andriy Shevchenko，手里的锅铲还没来得及放下。  
“我不知道，你还会做饭？”Andriy Shevchenko倚在门边。  
“不是很会，只能做最简单的菜谱。”Ricardo Leite居然有些羞涩。  
“没关系，我，基本不挑食。”  
“那，稍后成品上桌了，看你还能不能说出相同的话。”Ricardo Leite端起餐盘，在放下前，还略显不安地补了一句：“嗯，我知道，我做的菜，视觉上可能不太......”  
其实，Ricardo Leite说得也没错，他新学的肉酱烩面，颜色看起来有些超乎正常的深重，还没有注意摆盘，更是忘记了用香草点缀，不过，这一切在Andriy Shevchenko尝试了第一口之后都不再重要了，因为Ricardo Leite第一次做出的肉酱烩面，恰恰好，就是他钟爱的口味，整体的调味酸咸适中，酱汁的浓淡也把握得不错，还在养病的他，也禁不住起了胃口。  
他指着吃得很干净的餐盘，笑着对Ricardo Leite说：“这应该是我吃到过的、最好吃的一顿肉酱烩面。”  
对方的神色带着不加掩饰的惊讶，不过稍后也笑了：“你喜欢就好。因为，这是我为数不多的、没有失手的晚餐。”  
Andriy Shevchenko的心里皱起了一圈波澜，隔着对方的睡衣，他从背后环上了Ricardo Leite不够明显的腰线，口腔里是对方做的肉酱烩面的味道，而身上，全部沾染了对方衣服和床铺上的那股从初见时就能闻到的干净味道，是最洁净的皂感，混合了青绿色热带水果外皮的清香。  
他竟在忽然间觉得，有时候，生病，也不全是坏事呀。


	5. Chapter 5

Andriy Shevchenko在Ricardo Leite家中整整休养了三天后，才回到FI+ Group上班。  
他先是开玩笑般地对Filippo Inzaghi说自己头一次因病缺勤也没见公司老板致电问候，哪知对方脸上立马浮出一缕看破一切的微笑，并扔回给他一句：“你的新男友，不是给你请过假了么？既然有人照顾你，我当然不担心啦。啊？你不知道？那天我打你电话就是他接的呀，他不是你的新男友么？”  
Andriy Shevchenko一阵脸热，他松了松打得过紧的领带，说自己还得把积攒下来的工作逐一处理，就先不陪老板继续八卦了。  
不过，Filippo Inzaghi的一番话，倒是点醒了他酝酿三日的一项小计划，他拨出了昨晚在Ricardo Leite手机通讯录里记下的一串号码。  
午休的时候，他在临时选定的一家咖啡馆里要了一杯浓缩咖啡和一份斜切三明治，就在咖啡变温的时候，Yoann Gourcuff挎着双肩包匆匆赶到。  
“要喝点什么，还是，吃点什么？”  
“谢谢，不用了，我下午还有安排，而且我觉得，我们应该聊不了太久吧？”Yoann Gourcuff卸下背包，放在一侧，语气里似乎透着要与他拉开距离的客气。  
“我想知道，Ricky他身上，到底经历过什么？”Andriy Shevchenko思量着开口。  
“嗯？”Yoann Gourcuff手指一抖。  
“虽然这样做也许不太合适，只是，我无意中在他的房间，看到了被他收起来的药瓶，那么多只，依次排开，我没有忍住，去查了标签上的药名，然后我想，Ricky他可能......”Andriy Shevchenko停住了，眼睛里的深褐色开始加深。  
Yoann Gourcuff眼色微变：“你，确定要从我这里得到答案？难道，你不应该亲口问他，或者让他亲自告诉你么？”  
“我有我的顾虑，因为......”  
“‘顾虑’？我不是太懂你的‘顾虑’，可是我觉得，如果你跟Ricky学长是那种关系的话，最好还是当面找他问清楚。”  
“‘那种关系’？”  
“你，不是Ricky学长新交往的男朋友么？虽然，学长从前喜欢的大概只是女孩子，但是，他没有主动带人回家的习惯，更别说是男人了。”Yoann Gourcuff说着就皱起了眉。  
Andriy Shevchenko觉得事情似乎更加难办了，他只好换一种方式，比如，将话题转向对方自身：“那，你和Ricky，你们认识很久了么？因为，看起来，你和他真的很要好。”  
Yoann Gourcuff沉默了一阵，他向服务生要来一杯纯净水，捏握在手心：“第一次遇见并认识Ricky学长，我大概只有十八九岁的样子，时间说长也没有那样长，不过我在第一面就知道，他于我而言，会是非常重要的人。”  
Andriy Shevchenko轻轻点头，引导并示意对方继续向下说。  
“在学校，因为气质阴柔，我总被一些男生欺负，他们用最肮脏的言语侮辱我，说我是一辈子被压在下面的同性恋，一开始我也想不当回事，但是事态的发展已经脱轨到超出了自己的控制，那天我被他们围在洗手间，被逼着脱掉上衣和裤子，他们还想让我......呵，我不愿意，拼命嘶叫，最后不得不用脑袋撞向墙面的瓷砖，我知道，我满头是血的样子很吓人，他们害怕闹出人命所以没有继续，可又在离开前，毁掉了我精心准备了整个学期的作品集。”Yoann Gourcuff闭上眼睛，似乎想竭力压退那些通过眼睛就能溢出的痛苦情绪。  
“我差点死掉。在自己动手前，我甚至确信，不会有人来救我。”Yoann Gourcuff的十根手指交缠在一起，深深地，刻进双手中对应的彼此。“你，应该猜到了吧？我没有死掉，我被Ricky学长送到了医院。出院后，他开始带我健身、长跑，甚至练习拳击，他说我没有错，我没有侵扰别人的生活，我完全可以成为任何我想要的样子，走任何我想走的路，他还告诉我，如果下次再有人欺负我，就找上他，或者更好的办法，直接反击回去。”  
“所以Ricky他于你而言......”  
“他在我最艰难的时候拉起过我一把，他把我从死神的手中拽出，他是我最好的朋友。”Yoann Gourcuff下意识地拂过另一只手腕上已经褪掉颜色的伤痕，幽深的眼睛里尽是破碎的动容。“所以，无论他面临怎样的境遇，无论在过去、现今，还是将来，我永远都不会放弃他，我会一直追随他。”  
他的目光忽然亮起，逼向Andriy Shevchenko的眼睛：“因为我和他一样，都品尝过在世界坍塌后，无序和癫狂肆虐而出的味道。”  
Andriy Shevchenko面前的浓缩咖啡已经冷掉，只是他毫不在意，将面孔转向准备起身的Yoann Gourcuff：“谢谢你告诉我这些。”  
对方只是笑了笑：“我该走了，下次见。”他把自己没有喝完的纯净水推到桌心，提起背包，在推门离开的时候，碰响了头顶那只由贝壳串成的风铃。

四月，身外已是落英缤纷，Andriy Shevchenko与Ricardo Leite在各自的领域分别忙碌着，他们会约着见面，然后一起吃饭、睡觉，只是Ricardo Leite依旧没有养成留在Andriy Shevchenko身边过夜的习惯，不过后者也决定不像先前那样把前者逼得太紧，他愿意沉下心等待，他开始笃信他与他之间逐渐积累的了解和感觉。  
只是最近，Andriy Shevchenko一直在发愁的是，他要给Ricardo Leite即将到来的生日准备些什么不落俗套的东西，起先他没有任何思路，直到一个周末，由于Ricardo Leite和Yoann Gourcuff有事在外，他受托拿上钥匙去Ricardo Leite家里帮忙整理需要扔掉的旧物，顺便打理下装饰楼梯上的植物。  
他在Ricardo Leite家里花去了一个下午的时间，最后，当他擦掉汗水，在给放置旧物的纸箱封箱前，一眼瞥见了纸箱内那一整叠似乎绘有图案的画纸，他放下手中的胶带，一张张翻看起来，欣赏与赞叹的情绪先后漫过他的唇尖与嘴角，最后他非常温柔地笑了，他摸着画作右下角手写的署名“KK”，萌生出一个新的想法。  
从二十七岁以后，Ricardo Leite就省去了过生日的习惯，今年本来也是如此，不过就在他收到了一只被闪送上门的小礼盒之后，他便在隐隐之中生出了纤毫般的预感。  
他抽开礼盒外的丝带，掀开盒盖，里面是一把钥匙，和一张手写邀请函，他认出了Andriy Shevchenko的字迹：“Ricardo先生，请于今夜光临此地，我已将解开一切谜底的钥匙奉上。”  
嗯，邀请函上给到的地址，明明就是Andriy Shevchenko的家呀，不过Ricardo Leite承认，对方成功地勾起了自己的好奇心，而他也打算早点下班，手上的工作完全可以带回家处理，他也正好一探究竟。  
他把自己的黑色奥迪悄悄地停放在Andriy Shevchenko的家门外，用礼盒内的钥匙转开了房门，只是家中的氛围显得过于安静了，Andriy Shevchenko也不在平日里喜欢呆在的地方，他试着走上二楼，然后循着不小心传出的一丝极为轻微的响动，悄然走到了门外，门被轻掩着，轻轻一推，便能看见Andriy Shevchenko忙上忙下的身影。  
这个男人今天穿了一身灰色系，浅烟灰色针织衫，深鼠灰色长裤，针织衫的袖子被他卷上几道，然后他就半蹲着，小心翼翼地对新布置上的画作做着最后的整理，就在一眼瞄到这些画作的瞬间，Ricardo Leite眼睛一热，像被渍进了鲜榨的柠檬水，他没有忍住，一下子推开房门，而Andriy Shevchenko即使在最后的收尾阶段，也依旧神情专注，连Ricardo Leite推门而入的响动都不曾察觉。  
“‘傻瓜’。”Ricardo Leite就这样突然出现在Andriy Shevchenko眼前。  
“啊！”对方放下手里的活，用湿巾擦净双手，然后，居然有些，不知所措？  
“我是说，Sheva，你就是个‘傻瓜’。”Ricardo Leite的眼睛里蒙上一层湿漉漉的雾气。  
“Ricky，我本来想......”Andriy Shevchenko有点语塞，因为Ricardo Leite的突然出现着实打乱了他原本的计划，可令他更没想到的是，对方眼里的水汽开始加重，眼眶也迅速变红，然后一个箭步上来，将自己紧紧地环抱入怀。  
他在颈窝处感受到了流淌而出的温热液体，然后，对方便在他的怀抱里哭得浑身乱颤：“这些......明明都是......被否定的作品......否定它们的人曾经说过......如果一件作品未能达到他的要求或期待......那么它就是毫无价值......没有任何回转的余地......所以......Sheva......你就是个‘傻瓜’......”  
Andriy Shevchenko一点一点吻掉他脸上的泪水：“可是我喜欢它们，因为它们是你在过去某一特定时刻下所思所想的映射，它们独一无二，真实又美丽，就像你。”  
最后他贴上Ricardo Leite被泪水打湿的嘴唇：“Ricky，如果非要说我是‘傻瓜’的话，那可能真的就是——这是我第一次在手机上下单闪送功能，我想我可能填错了时间，才让你提早到了两个小时，以致于我没有完成画作的布置作为送给你的生日礼物，更没有时间去准备......”  
Ricardo Leite的眼泪一直就没止住，他回吻过去，然后不知道是他还是Andriy Shevchenko，或者说是他们两人，在泪水的绵绵不止中，在催生出无数往昔记忆和复杂情绪的画作旁，感到天旋地转，一股浓烈又晕眩的欲望适时涌入，他们拥抱着，跌入一块奶油色的人造皮草地毯中。

他们对于彼此的身体已经非常熟悉，Ricardo Leite知道，每当他亲吻Andriy Shevchenko的耳垂、耳后以及颈侧，对方的身体先是会迅速绷成一只张紧的弦，颤抖几下，然后才叹息着松弛下来，而Andriy Shevchenko也发现了，Ricardo Leite会露出难得的迷醉表情，尤其是当他舔吻他肩后的肌肤以及脊背的凹陷的时候。  
虽然已经多次尝过对方的身体，但每一次都会有新鲜的感觉，比如这次，Andriy Shevchenko没有一下子满足Ricardo Leite催促般的示意，他有些使坏般地，在对方的身体外挑弄着、引诱着，纵情又放肆，惹得对方用长腿勾住他的腰际然后拉向自己，他们把彼此弄得很湿，就像往越烧越旺的火堆里不断添柴，情欲一路上涨，高悬空中，然后又被骤然戳破，再以更加难以想象的汹涌态势奔啸而至。  
Ricardo Leite的身体饥渴地迎合着Andriy Shevchenko的欲望，身体内的火焰，沿着两人的交合处烧遍了全身，Andriy Shevchenko觉得自己被Ricardo Leite吸得非常舒服，身体像被抽干，灵魂飘在半空，只剩下疯狂燃烧的情欲，汗水都化成了灰烬，而Ricardo Leite从一开始就觉得，和Andriy Shevchenko做爱的感觉，既温暖又销魂，每一次，他的身体都不再仅仅只是他的身体，而他的欲望和快感，都与另一个人牢牢地锁在一起，坚不可摧，就像对方最后总是习惯性地托起他的臀部不想让那些液体流出来，这种稍显固执的占有欲，居然和此前关乎做爱的所有细节一样，就算从最癫狂的顶点跌落，也依旧能感到持久的细腻和温存。  
最后的最后，他们都不肯放开对方，继续亲吻着彼此沾满汗水的面孔，就像亲吻一朵清晨被露水打湿的花朵。  
Ricardo Leite不知道自己在这块人造皮草地毯上睡过去多久，醒来的时候，自己和Andriy Shevchenko身上多了一块薄而软的毯子，他转到左面，用指腹摸过对方精雕细琢般的眉眼，最后滑向从脸侧飘逸而出的那缕暗金色发丝，然后，被他偷偷触摸的那人忽然睁开了眼睛，抓住了他的右手。  
“原来你没有睡着呀。”Ricardo Leite脸上的粉色一直没有褪去。  
“可能在你醒来前的五分钟，我就醒了？”Andriy Shevchenko笑起来，轻轻吻上Ricardo Leite那一排被修剪得干净整洁的指尖。  
“可是我有点饿了。”Ricardo Leite将嘴唇微微撅起。  
“我可以试着为你做一顿生日晚餐，如果你愿意等的话。”  
“欸？你不是不会做饭么？那，我还是和你一起做吧，我还想早点吃上晚饭呢。”  
Andriy Shevchenko逮住了Ricardo Leite眼里一闪而过的顽皮：“Ricky，其实你是不放心我的厨艺吧。”  
“也许我只是担心身处厨房的你的安危呢，Andriy？”话音刚落就被Andriy Shevchenko一把揪过去，在自己茂密又蓬松的头毛上一顿揉搓。  
Ricardo Leite一开始还象征性地挣扎两下，后面就干脆软乎乎地瘫在对方胸口：“其实我的意思是，我今晚应该不走了，我会留下来。Andriy，你说，你是不是‘傻瓜’？”  
“哦？是这样么？”Andriy Shevchenko停下了手里的动静。  
“那我会很开心的。可能，我就是个‘傻瓜’吧。”他摄住Ricardo Leite的眼睛，像是要看透那潭深不及底的湖水，并试图从湖底溯至湖面，抓住任何一丝波澜的痕迹。  
有一丝水光从湖心微微漾开，对方眼睫微动：“今天，我也很开心呢。”然后向Andriy Shevchenko心口的位置又凑近了些。

第二天早上，Ricardo Leite直接从Andriy Shevchenko那里开车去了DoubleLab，比他早到的Yoann Gourcuff眼神很尖：“Ricky学长，你昨晚没回家睡觉吧？”  
Ricardo Leite套了一件属于Andriy Shevchenko的外套，深色系，其实很低调，他维持着淡定神色：“Yoann，你那天中午也不是去见客户吧？”  
Yoann Gourcuff见被对方看破，索性就承认了：“Ricky学长，我那天中午去见的人，跟昨晚和你过夜的人，应该是同一个吧？”  
“嗯？”Ricardo Leite搅着咖啡，他忽然有点拿捏不准Yoann Gourcuff的意思。  
“如果是的话，我想，我是不是需要重新找房子了？”Yoann Gourcuff忽然冒出这样一句。  
咖啡的热气冲向Ricardo Leite的太阳穴，他差点笑出来：“Yoann，你最近是不是有点闲？”  
“反正我跟他说清楚了我们之间的关系，我还明确告诉他，我会一直追随你。我不想给你们造成困扰，但是，我也不想就这样失去你，Ricky学长。”Yoann Gourcuff的语气完全不是开玩笑的样子。“我是认真的，如果到了那个地步，我是愿意重新找房子并搬出去的，不然......”  
Ricardo Leite放下马克杯，神色也变得一派认真：“Yoann，我现在还不清楚未来会发生什么，但是现在，距你所描述的‘那个地步’尚显遥远，就算到了‘那个地步’，也请你记住，‘我们就像失散多年的兄弟’。你知道么，这句话在你告诉我之前，我就从别人那里听到过了。”  
“我当然会一直记得，Ricky学长。”Yoann Gourcuff脸孔低垂，他的眼睛已经转向了笔记本电脑的屏幕：“稍后，我们抽个时间讨论下儿童绘本的设计方案吧？”  
Ricardo Leite顺着他的意思不再延续先前的话题，他应了一声，端起咖啡，向自己的座位走去。  
几乎是与此同时，Andriy Shevchenko坐在Filippo Inzaghi的总裁办公室内，悠然地啜饮着咖啡，而他的老板则睨着眼睛开始发问：“Andriy，你究竟打的是什么小心思？”  
“Pippo，你想到哪里去了？我当然知道，这次项目是为你们B&P基金会旗下公益学校的孩子们设计儿童绘本，而我也只是单纯地向你推荐DoubleLab这家创意工作室而已，在上次的提案竞争中，就是他们，赢了我们。”Andriy Shevchenko不慌不忙，一一道来。  
“所以，你的建议是？”  
“我建议，直接将这次儿童绘本设计项目委托给DoubleLab团队执行。原因很简单，先不说他们在创意方面的优势，他们对于孩童的洞察也自有一套见解，特别是他们团队的leader......”说到这里，Andriy Shevchenko的目光柔软下来，他的思绪忽然飘回已经过去的那个夏天，他亲眼目睹了Ricardo Leite和孩子们的有爱互动，如果那是一幅画，那么它的画面，一定干净又美好，让人无法相信立于画中的那人，心里曾被咬出血肉模糊的缺口，然后又笑着将一切伤痛吞饮而下。  
“这样的话，我们自己的团队也能预留充足的时间，筹备七月的盛典。”他及时牵回了思绪，最后，面向他的老板，沉着一笑。  
Filippo Inzaghi的表情从若有所思到意味深长，他“哦”了一声，把尾调拖得很长，语气里充满了看透一切的自得：“我相信你的眼光，也接受你的建议，只是，Andriy，可不仅仅是你说的那些理由吧？我做过背调了，DoubleLab的创始人之一，Ricardo Leite，我看过他的照片，我想，他就是那天接了我的电话然后顺便给你请病假的你那位新男友吧？”  
Andriy Shevchenko忽然觉得手里的咖啡有些烫口：“Pippo，你这是乱猜的嘛？”  
“非也，不亲自验证就随便得出结论，这显然不是我的风格。那天晚上我和Bobo用完大餐准备赶下一场，然后无意中撞见了你们，不过我们没有吭声，还悄悄跟了你们一路，直到我看清你新男友的脸，啧啧啧，果然年轻漂亮，Andriy，你可真叫人羡慕啊。”Filippo Inzaghi托着下巴，眼里的八卦之火丝毫没有熄止的意思。  
Andriy Shevchenko端起咖啡准备撤离：“打住，Pippo，你快给我打住，我手上还有一堆工作要处理呢。不过，他确实‘年轻漂亮’，这句话就全当你夸赞我眼光不俗吧，我接受了。以及，下次你们要去哪里约会，方便的话提前给我避个雷，我们，一定不去。”然后赶在对方砸出下一句话前，飞速带上了总裁办公室的大门。

休息日的黄昏，Ricardo Leite靠坐在装饰楼梯的台阶上，手中的画笔在速写本的白纸上勾勾抹抹，斜坠的落日像一颗发酸的橘子硬糖，流淌出的橘色光线像化开的糖水，柔柔地铺呈在他的半张面孔之上。  
Andriy Shevchenko嗅到了空气里安然又恬静的味道，他的目光穿过落地玻璃，密密地撒在专注作画的那人身上，不知不觉中，落日已将他的周身，围上了一道茸茸的光圈。  
那天Filippo Inzaghi还是把Ricardo Leite的背调资料放到了他的案头，他迟疑了许久，还是忍不住翻看了中间的几页。  
他知道了Ricardo Leite刚从艺术学院毕业，便凭右下角标注有“KK”的作品横空出世，艳惊四座。  
他知道了Ricardo Leite在二十七岁前，佳作频出，获奖无数，事业顺遂。  
然后他也知道了Ricardo Leite在二十七岁那年，受邀加入了以严苛著称的创意总监José Mourinho的团队。  
最后他只从文末的只言片语中读到了一个突兀又黯然的结局——在多重期待和压力下，Ricardo Leite无法再创作出之前那般优秀的作品，在加入José Mourinho的团队不满一年后，选择独自离开。  
Andriy Shevchenko幽微地叹出一口气，José Mourinho，这个名字，尽管好多年过去了，可还是没法做到轻描淡写地说忘掉就忘掉呢，而他也几乎就在那个瞬间大致猜到了Ricardo Leite可能经受的那段过往。  
“Andriy，你知不知道，你站在我身后已经很久了？”倒是Ricardo Leite先开了口，他放下速写本，转过身子，落日的余光将他的黑发染成灿金的一片。  
“Ricky，我......”Andriy Shevchenko有些恍神。  
Ricardo Leite将速写本和画笔移了个位置，示意他在自己身侧坐下。  
“Ricky，我得给向你道歉，在我生病那几天，无意中看到了被你码放整齐的药瓶，我......我还查了贴在瓶身上的药名......”Andriy Shevchenko面孔微抬，神色里满是认真的歉意。  
身旁的黑发青年竟未有丝毫惊诧，只是淡淡地笑了：“Andriy，其实，你都知道了吧。”  
随后，笑容从他的面孔上渐渐敛去，他收回目光，随即又将它们投射向落日西坠的远方：“那时我被报以极高的期待，可是忽然有一天，我似乎再也无法创作了，往日里犹如精灵般蹦蹿的灵感，放佛在一夜间消失殆尽，我竭力完成的作品，也一直未能获得认可。为此，我和别人争执过，也为自己争辩过，只是一切都像是不对了，来自内部与外界的质疑和批评纷至沓来，我想我怕是要失去我在那个精英团队的位置了。”  
Andriy Shevchenko眼见着Ricardo Leite漆黑的眼珠黯淡下来。  
“最后那天，我跟我的创意总监发生了一场难见的争持，最后我抱着自己的东西离开了那栋豪华贵气的办公大楼。我想给未婚妻打个电话，却先一步在社交网络上看到了她长篇大论般的分手宣言。这该怎么形容呢，我和她交往多年，并且已经订婚，当时，我直接呆住了。”Ricardo Leite的目光开始变得渺远。  
“我想这就是命运里所谓的急转直下。我开始对所有慰问我的人——无论关系亲疏，无论心怀善意还是暗中刺探，都说我没事，然后配上我多年以来连弧度都不曾变过的笑容向他们证明。直到某个深夜，我开始不能自已地哭泣，我才不得不向自己承认，微笑是会骗人的，我一直在微笑，明明已经那样勉强，明明所有糟糕的情绪早已日积月累在心头下过了一场接一场的毒雨。”有一簇晶亮的东西在Ricardo Leite的瞳孔里闪动着，他抽回目光，转而用那双漂亮的深黑色眼睛注视向Andriy Shevchenko早已暗流涌动的深褐色眼眸：“后面的故事也一样俗套。我独自一人去了LM群岛，开始看心理医生，开始吃药，开始努力捡起来自躯壳的碎片，直到我认为自己恢复得差不多了，然后，我在我同乡的酒吧里遇到了你。”  
已经变成暗橘色的落日就要被地平线吞噬，可由它绽射而出的那几缕暖色调的微光，却分明将Ricardo Leite眼里结起的那层薄霜消融殆尽：“Andriy，你知道么，你第一次找我搭话的时候，我可能刚刚才把自己的碎片拾好，然后大致拼凑出一个还算完整的人形。”  
Andriy Shevchenko的心口揪着一阵翻涌的疼痛，他扣上Ricardo Leite的右手，然后逐渐收紧：“虽然我现在只能尽力去体会你所有的过往，但是，后面的日子，你有我，我会在，我一直会在。Ricky，谢谢你愿意告诉我这些。”  
对方微微低头，又浅笑起来，浓密微卷的睫毛化成了夏风里乱颤的花蕊，嘴唇里又带上了血色，与玫瑰花的初蕾，是同一种微甜又美好的颜色。  
“Ricky，一般在这种时候，你是不是应该先靠上来，然后，亲亲我？”Andriy Shevchenko暗自笑着，轻搓着对方的指节。  
Ricardo Leite决定忽略Andriy Shevchenko眼色里闪烁的挑逗：“Andriy，你确定么？今天下午茶的零食，可是蒜蓉味的。”  
“Ricky，我不介意的。蒜蓉味的零食，我也吃了，虽然大部分都被你消灭了。”Andriy Shevchenko抬起对方的下巴，率先凑靠上去，直到两人的唇部柔软相贴，这个吻持续了几十秒，日落撒下的最后一丝光辉扫过交吻在一起的两张精致侧颜，又从两人紧贴的颈部线条处漏出，最后，被那道混沌不明的地平线，默不吭声地，收进幕下。


	6. Chapter 6

Ricardo Leite暂时将手上的其它项目先搁置了，一门心思扑在儿童绘本的构思和设计上。  
没错，他对于孩子似乎怀有一种与生俱来的亲近，只因他觉得，这世间仅有为数不多的人与事可以柔化自己刚硬的锐角，而孩子正是其中之一。  
在拿到样书前，他不知道自己跑了多少趟B&P基金会公益学校，不知道自己跟多少位孩子玩成一片然后顺势探问他们的要求和喜好，更不知道自己在多少个消逝的黄昏下调整构思、勾画线稿、精心排版直至最后的付印。  
那日，Ricardo Leite捧着样书再次来到学校，他提前跟两个班的老师们打过招呼，说是会占用一节艺术课和一节自然课的时间，来测验自己这两套绘本的效果。  
不过Ricardo Leite有所不知的是，Filippo Inzaghi也早已拉上自己的家属Christian Vieri，尽可能低调地踏进了由他们两人共同创立的公益学校，并亲眼见证了事先并不知情的孩子们对艺术启蒙绘本和自然探索绘本的热烈反响，以及对这位面容漂亮、性情纯净的黑发小画家的直白喜爱。  
Filippo Inzaghi连着说了好几声“妙啊”，然后一边感慨道：“Andriy真是赚到了啊。”  
Christian Vieri连扯了几下自己男友的衣袖：“亲爱的，不是说要保持低调么？我们站得太靠前了，Andriy的小男友好像已经看到我们了。”  
Filippo Inzaghi媚眼一挑，干脆拉上Christian Vieri径直上前：“那就，正好去认识一下喽？”  
当Andriy Shevchenko把车停好，准备去接Ricardo Leite回家时，莫名闻到了一股颇为熟悉的香气，他走近一看，就在左手边小花园中央的凉亭里，自己的老板打扮得光鲜亮丽，身旁坐着西装笔挺的老板家属，两人香气逼人，而他们的对面，正是一身白衣、笑容干净的Ricardo Leite，三人有说有笑，气氛愉悦又融洽。  
Andriy Shevchenko叹了口气，他早该料到，自己就不该告诉Filippo Inzaghi关于Ricardo Leite前往B&P基金会公益学校亲自试验样书效果的安排，现在好了，晚上的约会，怎么办？  
“Andriy，你来啦！”Ricardo Leite的眼睛泛出晴空下镜湖才有的光泽，他向Andriy Shevchenko挥了挥手，坐在他对面的两人也随之一愣。  
Filippo Inzaghi先开了口：“Andriy，好巧呀，你也过来啦？你知道嘛，Ricky的新绘本大受好评，刚才我和Bobo可是狠狠把他夸了一顿。”  
Andriy Shevchenko不动声色，他在Ricardo Leite身侧落座，顺手揽紧黑发青年的肩膀：“Pippo，你的操心可以到此为止了，我是来接Ricky的，我们今晚......”  
“有什么安排，说来一起听听嘛！我和Bobo最近无聊坏了......”从眼里流泻出的丝缕光彩为Filippo Inzaghi本就俊美的面孔更添颜色，只是他刚脱口而出，就一把被Christian Vieri捏紧了手腕。  
“Pippo，我和Ricky的约会，跟你俩一比，简直就是小儿科，所以，放过我们吧？”Andriy Shevchenko一把拉起还不清楚状况的Ricardo Leite，将剩下的两人丢在一边，急匆匆地赶到先前的停车位，又在Ricardo Leite启口发问前，在他的唇心上轻啄了一下，呼出的气息里，薄荷与雪松混合的味道若有若无：“Ricky，再耐心等一等。”

四周很安静，只有夏虫在不知疲倦地低鸣，掠过耳畔的，也只有丝丝缕缕的几挂风声，刮在脸上，清爽又利落，隐隐间，似乎透出林间草木的幽香。  
Ricardo Leite一直闭着眼睛，因为Andriy Shevchenko告诉他需要再耐心等一等。  
下车后，他被Andriy Shevchenko牵住左手，然后陷入一段长达三十秒的晕眩，他想一定是那种速度颇快的直升电梯，想必他已被对方带到了某处建筑物的最高点。  
Andriy Shevchenko的两根手指隐约擦过他颈后的肌肤，再轻按他一侧的肩头，然后用耳语告诉他，可以睁开眼睛了。  
Ricardo Leite稳了稳心神，他缓缓睁开眼睛，眼睫扑闪，如同掀起了一阵飞花落雨。  
他们似乎身处一处幽静的山顶，周身花草环簇，仰头，满目可见杳杳的星光，远眺，放眼便是M城璀璨的灯火，以及那层将整座市中心包裹在内的胧胧光雾。  
拉回视线，方形餐桌上的几道精致前菜已经备好，暖色烛火跳动着，燃塌了一小块被烧软的白蜡，缺损的空隙又被淌下的烛泪填满，而餐桌那头，Andriy Shevchenko挑起两抹上扬的弧度，正注视着自己，那对深褐色的眼睛已被满天的星索铺满，那里面，分明涌动着数不清的炽烈情愫。  
Ricardo Leite蓦地感到一阵没有来由的心慌，他竭力使自己平复下来，压低语调：“Andriy，我实在想不起来，今天是什么特别的日子么？”  
Andriy Shevchenko眼角的淡淡笑纹舒展开来，他的语调轻柔中带着宠溺：“Ricky，你不是一直想念家乡的炭火烤肉和新鲜水果么？我打听过了，这家餐厅的老板和你是同乡，这里的烤肉一直保留着你们家乡的做法，就连菠萝都是从你们那里空运过来的，你可以尝尝看。就是他们家一座难求，我们现在占据的黄金位置，可是我三个月前好不容易才预定下的。Ricky，你可以开动了。嗯，怎么了？”  
Ricardo Leite鼻尖一酸，差点不争气地哭出来，他赶忙摇头将泪水逼退：“Andriy，当时我只是随口一说，没想到你却一直记得，谢谢你。”  
Andriy Shevchenko忍不住伸出一只手，抚上对方一侧的脸颊：“Ricky，是我要谢谢你，没有回避我的靠近，没有拒绝我走入你的生活。你知道么，这是我从未有过的感觉，就像心口上一直存在着一块形状不明的缺口，直到遇见你，我才发现，原来，可以完好契合我那道缺口的形状，就在你那里。Ricky，我......”  
Ricardo Leite听出了Andriy Shevchenko声线中轻颤的哽咽，他摸着对方贴靠在他面颊上的那只手：“Andriy，你是不是，有什么话要说？”  
像是终于下定了决心那般，Andriy Shevchenko掏出一枚被黑色天鹅绒包裹的心形盒子，嗒的一声打开，然后推到Ricardo Leite的眼前，最后面向他说话的时候，柔情脉脉又不失坚定：“Ricky，这是我请M城的首饰匠人定制的两枚戒指，戒指内侧刻有我们的名字，我想送给你其中一只，然后把另一只留给自己。我不想迫使你做出任何承诺，也不想让你感到任何压力，只是希望，你能感受到我们在一起的事实，感受到我们对彼此的感觉，就像我一直感受到的那样。”  
Ricardo Leite的指尖先后从两枚戒指的内壁滑过，他终于平静下来，只是说话的时候，一双眼睛里还扑闪着动人的笑意：“那，Andriy，你得先答应我一件事。”  
“嗯？”对方的身子又向前倾了倾。  
“Andriy，你看过我的碎片，甚至，知道每一片的形状，如果以后，我说的是‘如果以后’，你的碎片掉了，你也要告诉我，我会陪你一起捡。”Ricardo Leite握住Andriy Shevchenko腾出的另一只手。“还有，我想在DoubleLab设计并制作两条坠链，因为，我想把刻有名字的物件，安放在最贴近胸膛的位置。”  
Andriy Shevchenko此刻的眼睛就像日光照射下波光粼粼的湖面，他向Ricardo Leite的方向靠得更近，直到他们额头相抵：“Ricky，我答应你。”  
高脚杯里的香槟被晃碎了最后一串气泡，水晶玻璃制成的杯身上似乎折射出两人亲昵交颈的幻影，没有多余的旁人，没有纷杂的噪声，只有漫天浩渺无垠的星辰，一闪一烁，在寂寂无声中，见证了所有。

刚结束跟学弟的会面，Yoann Gourcuff从美术学院的偏门拐出，打算去上学时经常光顾的那家旧唱片店转转，顺便跟许久未见的老板和店员打声招呼。  
正当他熟稔地越过一条条横亘其间的巷子，一串似乎压抑着疼痛的闷哼不期然地钻入他的耳内，他停住步子，朝方才略过的那条巷口一阵张望，只是映入眼帘的情景令他周身发冷——  
一位纤瘦的男孩被两个体育生模样的少年左右围住，又不知被其中的谁推搡了一下，狠狠地摔在地面，紧接着，少年们的拳头如冰雹般砸落而下，男孩的脸上豁开了几道血口，他护住脑袋，似乎已经放弃了抵抗，少年们轻蔑又轻挑的言语犹如沾了毒药的尖刀利刃，密不透风地砸向卧地不起的男孩，也深深刺进了Yoann Gourcuff的心口。  
“你他妈长得跟个出来卖的妞儿似的......”  
“不知道玩起来是不是也跟姑娘一样爽......”  
“看他这副欠操的样子一定没少被压在下面.....”  
“我们轮流试一试不就知道了......”  
积年的伤口就这样被轻而易举地戳破，洇出了血色，那股被愤怒和屈辱浇灌到沸点的血液，瞬间冲涌上脑，Yoann Gourcuff几乎可以听到自己上下牙床磨切的声响，他挽高袖子，把手里的背包向外一抛。  
幸好，他被Ricardo Leite救起，幸好，在身体恢复后他跟在Ricardo Leite身后练习了几年拳击。  
Yoann Gourcuff不再是当年那个柔弱可欺的男孩了，将近一八五的身材高大又足够健壮，出手一拳就击中犯事少年的鼻梁和颧骨，又趁对方反应不及，调整好力度，连续出拳，虽然对方有两人并且已经尝试反击，可他们毕竟还是少年，不出几招，就被Yoann Gourcuff果断的出手和沉冷的面色震慑，在互相示意后匆匆逃离现场。  
Yoann Gourcuff放下拳头，他回头看了男孩一眼，话语被起伏的喘息打断得十分明显：“你......怎么样了？伤得......重不重？要不要我......送你去医院？”  
男孩挣扎着起身，Yoann Gourcuff看见他清秀的面孔在伤痕和血迹的映衬下更显苍白，只见他一把抹掉嘴角的咸腥液体，跌撞着，走到Yoann Gourcuff跟前，指向他手臂上那道鲜明的开口：“先生，你受伤了，你还在流血。”  
Yoann Gourcuff没有感到任何疼痛，他的脑内放佛生出了一道飓风，叫嚣着，将所有滴血的、阴暗的日子，全部切成碎片，然后一股脑地卷进记忆暗流的最深之处。  
同日同时，Ricardo Leite被Filippo Inzaghi约到了一家环境雅致的咖啡馆，理由是Ricardo Leite家的Andriy Shevchenko出差了，而且自己家的Christian Vieri临时出国了，自己很寂寞，想必Ricardo Leite也一样寂寞，所以很有必要约在一起，聊聊天，顺带享用店里最贵的下午茶。  
Ricardo Leite也真没对他客气，咖啡没喝几口，精心装盘的各式甜点都被他尝了个遍，又如此刻，Ricardo Leite正好用舌尖舔掉了勺子末端的最后那抹香草白。  
Filippo Inzaghi对他也是喜欢得很，不知不觉中，两人也断断续续地聊了许多，等到Ricardo Leite终于吃完手里的那碗香草冰淇淋，他又无意中提了一句：“Ricky，你知道Andriy是个工作狂，只是有的时候吧，你完全可以开导开导他。”  
Ricardo Leite舔了舔嘴唇，目光微沉：“Pippo，原来你也发现了。我就说嘛，Andriy最近的状态稍微有那么一丁点反常，虽然他是不会承认的，而且肯定会摆出一副云淡风轻的样子跟我说，他没事。”  
Filippo Inzaghi笑了几声，然后用一排手指轻轻掩住嘴唇：“在认识你之前，我一度怀疑他有在公司过夜的习惯，因为在很长一段时间里，他不仅不去约会而且加班成瘾。直到去年夏天，我和Bobo逼他去LM群岛度假，回来后他就魂不守舍地盯着一张画作发呆加傻笑，啧啧啧，后来我们才知道，那副画原来是你画给他的。说真的，我没见Andriy这么认真过，他呢，应该是栽在你手上了。”  
“诶呀，Pippo，但是我总觉得，是我栽在他手上了呢。”Ricardo Leite承认得颇为坦率，尽管两簇浅浅的粉色柔雾已经提前飞上他的脸颊。  
“啊，Pippo，时间差不多了，我得去美术学院接Yoann了，他应该已经在等我了。”  
“坐我的车，正好，一道给你们送回家。”  
“啊，Pippo你真好！等Andriy回来了，我要找个时间，邀请你和Bobo来我家，在院子的草坪或者顶层的露台上享用最正宗的烧烤。”  
“哦豁，不错不错，虽然这跟我惯常喜欢的消遣不太一样，但是我居然已经开始期待了......上车吧，Ricky。”  
一路说笑的两人，在透过挡风玻璃看到Yoann Gourcuff的瞬间，都不约而同地一怔——站在对面的年轻人不仅发型凌乱，白色衬衫被弄脏，而且一只手臂也缠上了绷带。  
Ricardo Leite快步下车，长腿一迈，几步并作一步走到Yoann Gourcuff立身的位置：“Yoann，你受伤了？”  
对方扯开嘴角，笑了笑：“Ricky学长，我没事。”  
“发生什么事情了？”Ricardo Leite的两根手指搭上Yoann Gourcuff的肩胛。  
“遇到了一位与过去的我有着同样遭遇的男孩，于是我上去打架了，用的还是向你学的招数，只不过是最浅显的那几招。”Yoann Gourcuff揉揉眼睛。  
“然后那个男孩，给你的伤口做了清洁和包扎，最后用你手臂上的绷带打出了一个蝴蝶结？”Ricardo Leite抽出一张干净的面纸递给对方。  
Yoann Gourcuff接过纸巾，用它吸去尚不明显的泪痕：“可能跟上次唯一不同的是，这次在流血的时候，我不会再感到畏惧和绝望了。”他低下头，用另一只空出的手，去抚摸那枚蝴蝶结，它尾部的两缕轻盈飘带，放佛随时要在空气里飞动起来。

当Andriy Shevchenko用钥匙转开房门的时候，第一眼就瞥见了Ricardo Leite在不算大的厨房里忙上忙下的身影，对方也听见了他回家的响动，嘴角被牵起，酿出一个灿烂到炫目的甜笑，紧接着拉上他去了洗手池，从头到尾盯着他把双手和脸洗干净。  
Andriy Shevchenko刚想开口说话，Ricardo Leite就迎面抱了上来，一面用毛蓬蓬的脑袋在自己的颈窝处不断埋蹭着，明明个子比自己还高出几公分，身型也比自己壮，可是他的Ricky怎么就这样喜欢撒娇呢，不过他很喜欢、一直很喜欢，而且他自己的一双手也难以自持地向上移走，最后，环上了Ricardo Leite的腰身。  
久别后的吻，缠绵个好几分钟也不嫌腻、不嫌多，吻到最后脸红心跳、唾液干涸，身体也开始发热，然后，他们都知道，要做些什么了。  
他们一起倒在柔软的沙发上，Ricardo Leite抢先翻到了上位，他的长腿分开，跪放在Andriy Shevchenko躺卧的身体两侧，然后俯下身，捧住对方的脸，闭上眼睛，献上自己的亲吻。  
他以吻为船，在Andriy Shevchenko的身体上游弋且经停，最后回到那两片被吮咬到充血的嘴唇，他正在努力打开自己，然后一只手握住Andriy Shevchenko滚热的欲望，一点、一点地蹭坐下去，直到，自己的臀部将那一整根生生地吞没下去。  
他们几乎在同时哼出一丝闷声的喘息，游丝般，悬颤片刻又摇摇欲坠，朦胧明灭又暗昧至极。  
Andriy Shevchenko强而有力的手臂扣住Ricardo Leite的肩背，向着自己的方向轻压，让对方出汗的胸口和自己发烫的胸膛贴至最紧，然后凭借强大的腰部力量，一翻一转，将Ricardo Leite反身压在身下。  
他很想他，也很想要他，他知道，对方也是这样想的。  
Ricardo Leite瞳孔里的亮色被撞成碎片，然后又重新聚成之前的形状，在Andriy Shevchenko连续不断的冲击下，不断地破碎，又重新聚拢，渐浓的情欲同纵情释放的癫狂争相交媾，它们被击碎成汗滴般的大小，悬挂在空气里，停留在每一根发丝，和身体的每一寸纹理。  
在最后几下重重的撞击后，Andriy Shevchenko射在了Ricardo Leite的身体里，黏腻而烧灼的体感，由内及外，可他却把对方的身体箍得更紧了，就像要生生地刻进自己的身体里。  
持续一周的出差令Andriy Shevchenko精疲力竭，Ricardo Leite却精神得很，他起身，吻了吻自己男人的眉眼，然后又侧过身子，倚躺在Andriy Shevchenko的胸口，接着一开口的语气，简直是又软糯又娇滴：“Andriy，你走了那么久，久到，似乎把我抛在了脑后。”  
“Ricky你乱想什么呢，才忙完工作我就一心往回赶，还改签了早一班的机票，就为了早点见到你。”Andriy Shevchenko撩开Ricardo Leite被汗液打湿的乱发，亲了亲他的额头。  
可Ricardo Leite撅起嘴巴，语气里的委屈意味越发明显了：“可是，Andriy，你有什么事情都不会告诉我，出差前那段时间你就心事重重的，可是你什么都不说。”  
他那双水晶般澄澈的眼睛眨动了一下，那里面雾气升腾：“送我戒指的那个晚上，你明明答应过我，你会告诉我你的碎片掉在哪里，Andriy，你明明答应我的。”Ricardo Leite的嗓音里多少有些失落，他回过身子，重新趴上Andriy Shevchenko的胸口，那对水汽弥漫的黑色眼睛就直直地注视着对方，丁零一声，分别悬于两人胸前的两枚戒指吊坠彼此撞击，最后，缠在了一起。  
Andriy Shevchenko稍作思忖，终于开口：“Ricky，那个人，曾经，也是我的阴影。”他用指腹轻轻抚过Ricardo Leite短暂失色的眼睛，接着点了点头。“没错，就是那个人，José Mourinho。Ricky，你相信么，我也曾与他共事，我也曾被他排除在外。”  
“Andriy......”  
“后来我及时抽身了，正好Pippo那边有个机会，于是我加入了FI+ Group，从此以后，我就一直想着，要在新的位置上，尽可能做到最好。”  
“Andriy，你早就做到了呀。”  
“Ricky，之前我不会承认，自己心里始终镶嵌着一块微小的顽疾，不晓得哪天就会被触发，然后再次溃烂。直到那天，我听说José Mourinho确定将以贵宾身份出席FI+ Group主办的七月盛典，我才知道，自己心里，至少有那么一小块地方，是一直在意着的，而我，只有竭力带领团队将盛典做到无可挑剔，才能试图治好这块伤口，才能尽可能地不去辜负这些年的坚持和付出。Ricky，你有没有觉得失望呢，毕竟像我这样，一点也不洒脱呢。”Andriy Shevchenko闭上眼睛，像是累了，又像是在平缓情绪。  
Ricardo Leite摇着头，他拾起对方的手掌，在温软的手心绘出图案：“Andriy，你的想法没有任何问题，就这样，按照你所想的继续做下去吧。我相信你，你那样出色，又那样用心，一切会有好结果的。最后，这个结、这处顽疾，终归还要自己亲自解开、亲手治愈，而你可以做到，对此，我从来都不曾怀疑。”  
“Ricky......”  
“嗯......不过，Andriy，恐怕，我们不能再这样悠哉地躺下去了，我的炖菜已经在锅里煮了半小时，我得赶紧去看看情况。上帝保佑，但愿它们没被煮成一锅浓粥。”Ricardo Leite随手抓起一块浴巾往身上一裹，就想立刻奔向厨房。  
不料Andriy Shevchenko更加眼疾手快，他一把抓住对方的手腕，然后将Ricardo Leite尚未褪去粉色的脸蛋掰过来，送上一连串浓到化不开的长吻，直到对方透不过气了才舍得松开：“我要谢谢你，我亲爱的Ricky。还有，等我一起去厨房帮忙。”然后又调情似地添上一句：“对了亲爱的，这次出差挺累的，所以今天只是一次例外，下次及以后，都不可能短于三十分钟的，嗯？”  
Ricardo Leite回过脸，装作没听懂的样子，耳根后的皮肤与眼下睫毛扫过的地方一样，脆弱又敏感，就像被雨水打湿后迅速泛红的玫瑰苞蕾。

Ricardo Leite以男伴的身份同Andriy Shevchenko出席了FI+ Group主办的七月盛典。  
Andriy Shevchenko站在舞台中央的那束光线下，镇定自若，不疾不徐，Ricardo Leite的视线也一直没有离开过他和打在他身上的那道光线。  
他凝神听完了Andriy Shevchenko的致辞演讲，从头到尾，一字不差，就在演讲结束、致意谢场的瞬间，他忽然在心底涌出一片敞亮与豁然，就像积攒了数月的日光一次性全部照射进来，明晃又亮堂，他知道，Andriy Shevchenko已经做到了，就在他自己还未意识到的时候。  
Andriy Shevchenko下场后，径直走到位于角落的吧台取了一杯调制酒，他靠在那里，光线不算太好，似乎有个不算高大的人影，渐渐朝他逼近，而他只能大致勾出一个模糊的轮廓。  
“Shevchenko先生。”来人向他举起了酒杯，说话的声音，令人耳熟。  
Andriy Shevchenko也只是淡淡一笑，举杯示意：“Mourinho先生。”  
他们没有继续对话，也没有像那些故作熟络的宾客那般，寒暄或是谈笑，只有眼光在扫过交叉的空气带时锋芒微露却也克制自持的交锋，短暂到，几乎可以略去不计。  
在转身离开前，José Mourinho望见了Andriy Shevchenko身边的Ricardo Leite，同样，举杯问候而已，这也是在业界叱咤多年的创意权威José Mourinho的一贯风格。  
没有多余的揪扯，没有虚假的恭维，这次，Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite，却感到了那些微的释然，它们缺席很久，却在最不经意的时刻忽然降临，而且貌似轻而易举地，将心口的旧疾抚平成了涟漪般的细褶。  
“Andriy，你放心喝吧，今晚我来开车。”Ricardo Leite晃了晃手里的气泡柠檬水。  
Andriy Shevchenko抿了一口酒液，吞咽下去，冷冽的眼神开始绵软下来。  
他冲着自己的男友温柔微笑着，略略刺目的灯光打在脸上，竟使他的表情显得有些妩媚，他勾住Ricardo Leite的颈项，揽紧入怀，他们的鼻尖和嘴唇，就快要贴在一起。  
“Ricky，我想告诉你两件事。”喝下的那点酒丝毫没有扰乱他平顺的气息。“首先，我买好了八月底前往LM群岛的机票和船票，订好了民宿，也请好了假期。其次，我不小心发现，你的前女友也在现场，现在她正由六点钟的方向朝你走来，所以Ricky，你知道的，我只想纾解下情绪，也顺便.....”  
Ricardo Leite将气泡柠檬水推到一边，他的手臂分别环住Andriy Shevchenko的肩颈和腰际，让自己的身体贴靠上对方的，再略略低头，舔吻上对方那双因为失水而显得鲜红的嘴唇，他们闭上眼睛，于是所有的嘈杂和喧嚣，都不再属于这里。  
提着裙边款款而来的Caroline Celico身影一滞，眼影上点缀的亮片也放佛随着身体的颤动而抖落，她试图揉按左额的太阳穴，可还是慢了一步，高脚杯从右手滑脱，发出的脆烈声响，被喧闹的人语盖过，猩红色的酒液四溅开来，然后蔓延着，爬上了她银色鱼尾状的裙边。


	7. Chapter 7

烈日当头，海面被照成一片刺眼的雪白，视线都被框定在墨镜中，当Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite一前一后走下轮渡、踩上码头，都不由生出一种恍若隔世之感。  
一年之前，Andriy Shevchenko在这座码头，被毒辣的太阳晒到发软，临近开船，却没有等来另一张船票的主人。  
十个月前，Ricardo Leite给Yoann Gourcuff去了第一通电话，然后在码头的这个位置，在阴霾的天色和成线的雨点中，挥别了关乎这座岛屿的无数过往。  
现在，他们又回到了这座岛屿，此刻，晴空皓日，海静波平。  
Ricardo Leite非常自然地向码头上的褐脸少年打着招呼，就像他不曾离开那样，褐脸少年也认出了他，咧开嘴笑着，然后向他身畔另一位戴着墨镜的漂亮男人投去别有深意的一瞥，嗯，他自然也认出了他，并且确认了，他的腿没有白跑，而他的小费也没有白付。  
房东的顺风车将他们直接拉到了民宿，一番整顿之后，他们先在浴缸里泡了个澡，然后换上配合当地风情的短袖短裤，准备出门觅食，然后，等待夜幕降临。  
黄昏时分的LM群岛敛去了午后的躁烈，西边的海面被霞光染上浅浅深深、错落有致的橘与粉。  
随着夜幕四合，更加深邃的蓝色和紫色注入天空，它们逐渐将夕照的余光逼退至海平线以下，最后，月亮从海面升起，而星辰早已在深蓝紫色的油画盘中四散铺开，就像调开的深色颜料里细细流动的金银亮片。  
甚至，连吹过岛屿的风也不曾变过，剔去了白日的暑气，是微凉的、清冽的，带着海水和海盐的微咸，和开着浅紫色花朵的百里香的温甜。  
这里的一切，放佛都不曾改变。  
和岛屿居民经历了那次罕见洪灾的Ricardo Leite知道，十个月前，LM群岛的一切都处在崩塌和破碎的边缘，只不过是这座岛屿和这里的人，一面继续生活，一面将所有的伤痛逐一消化而已。  
就像Thiago Silva对他说的那番话，不是屏蔽掉灾难和伤痛，而是慢慢接受它们就是生命的一部分。  
Ricardo Leite当时没有料到，Thiago Silva会说出这番极具深意的话语，毕竟他平日里看起来轻松闲散，遇到事情也不慌不张，就像现在，他笑着跟客人搭腔，然后慢悠悠地调出一杯散发着爱神木香气的烈酒。  
然后他一抬眼就看到了Ricardo Leite：“嗨，Kakazin，还是一杯加冰的气泡柠檬水？”

他隔着台吧与Ricardo Leite拥抱，他甚至可以听到对方鼻腔里哼出的软软颤音，他攒着力气，在Ricardo Leite的背上重重拍了几下：“那你旁边的这位金发帅哥呢？跟你一样？还是再来一杯爱神木烈酒？”  
Andriy Shevchenko已经听出对方认出了自己，索性摘掉墨镜，挂在领口，就在斟酌措辞之际，Thiago Silva已将爱神木口味的烈酒调好并推到他的跟前：“尝尝看，还是不是去年夏天的那个味道？”  
“Thiago，你今天非常自觉嘛。”Ricardo Leite将那杯散发着冷气的柠檬水划拨到自己的手臂范围内，然后向Sea Salt & Garden的老板挤了个眼色。  
“可别误会，今晚碰巧是金发之夜，所有金色头发的客人都能获赠一杯我亲手调制的爱神木烈酒。”Thiago Silva闪着一口白牙，细致地擦拭着刚被洗净的餐具和酒器。  
Ricardo Leite在熟人面前很容易变得自在又放肆，连说话的语气也溢满了轻松和调皮：“欸，Thiago，你忘记了嘛，我小时候也是一头金发呀，我还给你看过我小时候的照片呢，今晚的消费，也一起给我免了吧？”  
Thiago Silva在他头顶的发旋处轻轻一弹：“Kakazin，你现在多大了啊，嗯？不过话说回来，今晚你们只管随意享用就行，因为嘛，有一对打扮非常入流又花哨的男人，出手还特别阔绰，提前把所有费用都结了，还交待我让你们尽情享受不要拘束，天降的好事自然没有拒绝的道理，不是么？”  
Andriy Shevchenko对上Ricardo Leite那副“哦豁”的眼神，咽下第一口烈酒：“如此高调特别的行事作风，除了Pippo他们也没谁了。他们居然先一步登岛，还不告诉我们，呵，可别让我撞上他们。”  
“啊哈，你们说的就是穿着花衬衫、戴着细边墨镜、在吧台边上亲亲密密的那对男人吧？”卷毛服务生不知从哪里冒了出来，他看上去一点也没变，除去清脆的少年音色里开始有了几丝沙哑的迹象。  
他放下托盘，朝Ricardo Leite一阵挤眉弄眼："Kakazin，新男友真不错。嘿，金发帅哥，我看好你哦。”  
“Pato你可别打趣我了，你跟Stefania小姐的合影，你还一直留着吧？”Ricardo Leite在言辞上毫不示弱，他笑容乖巧地靠上了Andriy Shevchenko的肩膀，那张面孔还是一如既往的单纯无害。  
“哪有！我早把她抛在脑后了。刚才Sofia还邀我一起去深海潜水呢，喏，就是靠窗坐的那群姑娘里最火辣的那个，看到没？”卷发服务生说起话来一脸无所谓的样子，只是眼角略微有些发红，他重新端起托盘，向客人挥手示意的桌位走去。  
“Pato这小子真是......那天我给他收拾房间，明明发现，他把Stefania小姐的照片塞在枕头下藏得好好的。”Thiago Silva无奈地耸耸肩，继续他的擦拭工作。  
而Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko都笑了，也许是爱神木烈酒或气泡柠檬水下肚后的作用，也许只是他们都在庆幸当初在某个短暂时刻的抉择，才让他们没有遗憾地错失彼此。  
他们视线所及的窗外，是Sea Salt & Garden正对着的那片海，海水安静宁和，泛出鳞片般细碎的银色，海风清凉又柔软，抚平了鼓噪的神经，也将海鸟断断续续的鸣啼抚成一串传自深海的梦呓。

不出意外，后几日的白天，他们在精心挑选的一片少见人迹的沙滩上，“巧遇”了腻在一起的Filippo Inzaghi和Christian Vieri，这两人还是一副兴致勃勃的样子，也不知道已经在岛上潇洒了多少天，连皮肤都足足晒黑了一层。  
Filippo Inzaghi眼色一亮：“诶嘿，既然大家都在，那么来一局沙滩足球如何？”  
“沙滩足球？就我们四个人？”Christian Vieri一个大脚，将那只五彩斑斓的足球开到了空旷的沙地中央。  
“这个提议好，我附议，还可以叫上Thiago、Pato他们。”Ricardo Leite翻出了手机，准备拨出Sea Salt & Garden的座机电话。  
“你说的是那位热情又活络的老板，和他手下那个一头卷毛的青涩小子？”Filippo Inzaghi明显来了兴趣。  
“我说Pippo，你可别小瞧别人，我有幸见识过他们的技术，感觉并不逊色于我们当年呢。”Andriy Shevchenko已经脱掉鞋子，开始热身。  
这边的Ricardo Leite已经挂断电话，他兴奋地搓着手指：“Thiago答应了，他正带着他的队伍火速赶来。好期待，毕竟距离上次踢球，已经有很长一段时间了。”  
话音刚落，他就被Andriy Shevchenko拉去一边准备热身，两人抵额交耳，窃窃私语，像是在商量稍后的战术配合。  
另一边的Filippo Inzaghi和Christian Vieri也被激起了斗志，开始摩拳擦掌，FI+ Group的老板还放出了狠话：“一局定胜负，赢下比赛的队伍，每个人都可以许个愿，我尽力帮忙实现。怎么样，是不是很有诱惑力？”  
“真的嘛？那我就跟你们一队啦！”卷毛少年穿着工字背心和超短裤衩就飞奔进了场内，开始压腿拉伸。  
Thiago Silva则自觉地走到Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko身后，被他一起喊来的另外四名少年也分别选好了队伍，站在了各自的位置，还有一大波青年男女被Thiago Silva一声号召前来加油助威，或是纯粹来看热闹、寻开心的，他们相互簇拥着，正好将沙滩围出一块标准场地的形状。  
哨声响起，Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite这方先行开球，两人出球利落，传球默契，没几下就将足球带到了前场，Ricardo Leite灵巧地晃过对面的断球队员，一面观察着Andriy Shevchenko的跑位，然后送出一记精准短传，Andriy Shevchenko稳稳拿住，将球推射入网，这串干净利落、攻势凌厉的配合实在是简单又漂亮，围观群众也跟着爆发出一阵欢呼。  
Filippo Inzaghi和Christian Vieri那边也不甘示弱，特别是头顶卷毛的少年，足球在他脚下有如生风般嗖嗖而过，他一路带球突破，本想找准空档见势来一脚远射，却在最后关头被Thiago Silva一脚断下，丢掉球权的少年懊恼抱头，眼睁睁地看着足球又被传到了己方的前场，在拉出一道弧线后应声入网。  
进球后的Ricardo Leite稳稳地接住了跳上身来的Andriy Shevchenko，再把自己被汗水浸湿的一头乱发埋进对方坚实的胸口，而后者也趁势在他的额头印下一枚浅浅的吻痕，于是先前还十分热血的场景一下子变得腻歪起来。

“啧啧啧，Bobo，你看他们这恩爱秀的，我们能不能争口气？难道非要本少爷出马才能搞定进球嘛？”Filippo Inzaghi用一根细长的发带将额前的碎发和两侧的刘海束起，露出线条优美的额头，本来就很漂亮的五官显得更加出众，他霸气地将卷毛少年一把拽到身边，向他一阵低语。  
临场的专业教导还是起了作用，在由他们主导的下一波进攻中，Filippo Inzaghi接到了卷毛少年的传球，嗅准时机，骗过门将，将球轻挑入网，在庆祝的时候，Christian Vieri一掌拨开先一步扒在Filippo Inzaghi身上的卷发少年，然后送上一个重重的熊抱。  
在剩下的两节比赛中，双方你来我往，各有建树，终场哨声吹响，Andriy Shevchenko和Ricardo Leite的队伍凭借开场缔造的两个进球优势笑到了最后。  
卷毛少年不服气地在沙地上打着滚，Thiago Silva一把将他揪起，话到嘴边，却变成了赤裸裸的炫耀：“嘿，小朋友，一起帮我想想，我该向Inzaghi先生提出怎样的心愿，嗯？”  
而作为胜方，Andriy Shevchenko则紧紧地将Ricardo Leite箍在怀里，像捧着一件宝物，被死死捂在胸口的黑发青年面孔微仰，湿漉漉的眼睛还挂着单纯的笑意，像极了索求疼爱后如愿得逞的动物幼崽，他和他抵着额头，咬着耳朵，嗯，亲昵得光明正大、旁若无人。  
Christian Vieri脱掉湿透的背心，他回想起自己在不到四十分钟的比赛时间里来回折返跑并气喘吁吁的窘态，忍不住咬牙切齿，发誓这次度假回城一定要恪守严格的健身计划，坚决不可半途而废。  
Filippo Inzaghi倒是不以为意，他摘下发带，塞进随身的运动包：“Bobo，不是我说你，你的flag立得真是有点早了。不过下次，我倒是想约上Pato那家伙一起踢个球，他挺有几下子的，当然还是太年轻，性子难免有些躁，正好需要我这种前辈点拨一二。”  
“亲爱的，我看你还挺开心，想好了没，准备拿出多少预算满足对面的心愿呀？”Christian Vieri换上干净的T恤。“还有亲爱的，你能不能对我有点信心？我说会坚持就一定会坚持，肌肉和线条什么的，都不在话下，毕竟，底子好嘛。”  
Filippo Inzaghi推了他一下，美目一瞟：“首先，这钱我花得开心、花得乐意。然后呢，Bobo，你还是先把之前搁置的晨跑计划拾起来，咱们再谈谈下一步，嗯？”然后转向Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko的方向：“Ricky，Andriy，美食美酒，今晚走起啊？”

当Ricardo Leite将满满一整杯爱神木烈酒灌入口中，然后立马被呛得连声咳嗽、喘息不及，他才发觉自己又被Andriy Shevchenko那番温言软语和迷人笑意蛊惑并蒙蔽了，就像第一次见面时在他的“连哄带骗”下尝了一口据说是“没有什么度数”的调制酒。  
他感到头皮一阵发麻，像是无数颗迸射的流星重重地坠落在大脑皮层的褶皱，眼皮开始不听使唤地变沉，就连耳内也放佛唤起了一股呼啸的旋风，他似乎看见，头顶的星辰和水面的光影糅杂在一起，一边破碎一边糅合，闪闪灭灭的星点像是漂浮进了室内，洒在Andriy Shevchenko的发尖和眼底。  
Ricardo Leite忽然笑起来，干净的眼角被染上了生动的颜色，眼睛一如被月光淋过的海面，看似清明静谧，却也水光粼粼，他在笑的时候，面孔稍稍仰起，睫毛犹如密扇，随着身体的幅度一颤一闪，惹得Andriy Shevchenko心下一动，就像一根细软的羽毛尖，于不经意间在你最不设防的掌心微微一触，随之而生的酥痒感觉却如过电般，让整颗心房都跟着轻颤起来。  
他卸掉Ricardo Leite手里的酒杯，让对方的一只手臂环上自己的肩膀，再轻轻吻着对方发烫的耳垂：“Ricky，你不能再喝了，乖，我们回家了。”然后架扶着在非清醒状态下死沉的男友，摇晃着，跌撞着，拐出了酒吧的偏门。  
回到民宿的时候，Andriy Shevchenko本想让Ricardo Leite先躺在沙发上缓一缓，自己好先去洗手，再给对方拿热毛巾，可昏昏沉沉的Ricardo Leite死抱着自己丝毫不肯松手，无奈之下，只好拉上他一起去了洗手池。  
被热毛巾擦干净脸和手的Ricardo Leite并没有老实下来，他的神情迷瞪而恍惚，鼻翼两侧的浅红完全没有消退的迹象，他一只手搂住Andriy Shevchenko的脖子，另一只手揪住从他领口滑出的戒指吊坠，拽往自己的方向，两人的吊链便缠扯在一起，丁零作响，而Ricardo Leite松开缠住对方脖颈的手，依势下滑，轻巧地解开了Andriy Shevchenko的裤子。  
Andriy Shevchenko从来没有见过这样的Ricardo Leite，他比他们第一次亲热时还要醉得厉害，而醉酒后的Ricardo Leite，是迷蒙又魅惑的，嘴里很安静，可肢体上却一反常态地主动。  
他并不担心自己招架不住，因为在他眼里，喝醉的Ricardo Leite就像一块正在融化又香软可口的酥酪，只属于他一人，只等他深入品尝。  
这份酥酪的滋味与自己想象的一样美妙——Andriy Shevchenko几乎是在Ricardo Leite几番诱弄后才强忍着肆意直入的冲动缓缓地推进了对方的身体，他的喘息被对方迎上的吻吞掉了，化作舌齿间的纠缠，爱神木的香气再度变得清晰起来，压在嗓间的低吼在情欲和酒精的催化下几乎酝酿成了听之酥软却暗藏张力的呻吟，情动的灼热烧过彼此的脸孔，再迅速蔓至全身，交合的下体被擦得通红，像被置于夏夜漫涨的潮水，幽密而咸腥，湿漉又黏滑，Andriy Shevchenko恨不得再深一点、再近一点，恨不能将这段颤栗到骨髓的快感永久保存，恨不能向世界昭示，身下的人，以及他的各种样子，只为自己独享。  
他最终还是没有叫出声音，因为Ricardo Leite忽然将身体缩紧，然后仰起上身，用噬咬般的态势，封住了他的嘴唇。  
一缕凉风从窗隙漏过，他停在他的身体上，他抱住他，他们几乎以为，就在这个不到一秒的瞬间，自己的呼吸甚至心跳，一定漏下了一拍。  
Ricardo Leite轻哼了一声，然后伸出一只手，像是在床头摸索着什么东西。  
“怎么了，Ricky。”  
“头忽然疼得厉害，这酒像是醒了一半，又像是没醒。我想着，能不能找出一瓶止疼药，Andriy你放心，我......”  
Ricardo Leite晕晕乎乎地就想起身，然后被Andriy Shevchenko果断按住了手腕：“Ricky你别找了，你根本没带止疼药，我知道你随身带了那些空药瓶，别拿了，好么？”  
“诶？”  
“听话，我去给你热一杯牛奶。”Andriy Shevchenko再三确认对方乖乖躺下后才光脚去了厨房。  
Ricardo Leite也光着身子，他接过对方递来的薄毯和牛奶，先抿了一大口下去，再摊开毯子，将自己和Andriy Shevchenko一并裹进来。  
Andriy Shevchenko抚摸着Ricardo Leite被濡湿的额发，却听见对方幽幽地开口：“虽然早就停药了，可我还是会怕，害怕自己离不开那些药瓶了。有时候，可能只看上它们一眼，便能心安。”  
“那，让我做你的药吧。”  
“欸？”  
“我是认真的。”  
“嗯？Andriy，我已经过了三十岁了，早就不是小孩子了。”  
“Ricky，不管你多大，我都想做让你感到心安并可以倚靠的人呀。”  
“Andriy，你相信么，当我下定决心离开这座岛屿时，我就是真的离开了。所以我才可以安然地离开，再安然地回来。”Ricardo Leite裹紧了自己一侧的薄毯。“只是这一切，都跟梦一样。”  
“Ricky，我有个办法，告诉你，这不是梦。”Andriy Shevchenko的唇角沁出一抹温柔的弧度。  
“嗯？”  
“吻我，Ricky，吻我。嗯......唔......就这样，不要停下......”还是熟悉却依旧令人贪恋的吻，吻里面，都是牛奶的香甜味道。  
透过落地窗远眺，LM群岛正在安然沉睡，海面同样安然又静寂，不见风浪，不见波澜。  
所有人的生活都像是一页页被撕掉的日历，被推挤着向前又向前，但总有些许掉落的片段，在我们停止下来并静默反刍之时，变成了阳光下的玻璃碎片，耀眼地提醒着我们，我们曾经做出的抉择在自己生命里留下的印迹。  
而Ricardo Leite和Andriy Shevchenko也更加确信，生命里会遇到值得珍视的朋友和爱人，然后那些你想轻描淡写的东西，会真的变得轻描淡写起来，卸掉它们，才有新的人生。  
比如，他们安然地离开那座曾将他们围困的岛屿，真实的或者虚构的，然后在某个恰当的时刻，安然回归，故地重游。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一则有些平淡和俗套的故事。  
> 献给所有面临瓶颈、遭遇变故的我们、你们和TA们。


End file.
